Ghost
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Las tortugas son castigadas por Splinter y, al no poder salir por 2 semanas, estan obligadas a etretenerse en las alcantarillas. Un día se les ocurre salir a ver que podian encontrar fuera de casa en las alcantarillas y, como estaban aburridos, se les ocurre jugar a las escondidas... un juego que les daría escalofrios volver a jugar...
1. El Castigo

**Hola! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic. Lo estoy haciendo como si los personajes lo contaran así que pondré el nombre de el personaje que lo este contando **_así. _**Espero que les guste mucho! :D**

**Capítulo**** 1 **

**"El castigo"**

_Rafa _

Mis hermanos y yo habíamos terminado de entrenar y como todavía no llegaba la noche para salir a la patrulla nocturna, teníamos unas horas de tiempo libre. Fui a mi cuarto por unas revistas y unas hojas para alimentar a Spike. Spike estaba en la cocina (según yo) pero cuando llegue ¡Spike no estaba ahí! Me puse a buscarlo tranquilamente. (mis hermanos me dicen que me puse como loco pero yo se que ¡NO ES CIERTO!) Cuando lo encontré, estaba saliendo del cuarto de Mikey y tenía pintado en el caparazón "Mikey's Rules!"

FLASHBACK...

- ¡MIKEY!-

Mikey estaba jugando en su T-Phone cuando escucho el grito de Rafa.

- ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!-

Rafa empezó a perseguir a Mikey mientras que Leo veía Héroes Espaciales.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Estaba aburrido!-

- ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que NO TOQUES A SPIKE!?-

Mikey se escondía detrás de la mesa de la cocina cuando Rafa lo tacleo. De pronto llego Leo.

- ¡Chicos cállense! Héroes Espaciales se está poniendo bueno y ustedes dos no me dejan escuchar.-

- ¡Leo ayúdame! ¡Rafa quiere matarme!-

- ¡Hubieras pensado eso antes de rayar a mi pobrecito Spike con tu tonta pintura!-

- ¡Ya dije que lo siento!-

Rafa estaba a punto de golpear a Mikey cuando Leo los separo.

- ¡Ya paren de pelear! Mikey, Rafa ya te había dicho que no volvieras a tocar a Spike hace apenas 2 días, cuando estabas jugando a deslizarlo en tu patineta...-

Rafa lo interrumpió.

-¡Si! ¡Casi lo matas cuando se cayó de las escaleras!-

-... Si Mikey. Y tu Rafa, no lo trates así. Lo estas lastimando.-

Rafa realmente odiaba cuando Leo tratara de decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿¡Porque siempre crees que puedes hacerte cargo de todo!?-

- Porque soy tu hermano mayor y tu líder-

- ¿Pues sabes que? ¡No te metas!-

Mikey, que ya se había levantado, al ver que Rafa volvió a empezar a perseguirlo, corrió fuera de la cocina mientras que Leo trataba de defenderlo y Rafa quería golpearlos a los dos. Mientas tanto, Donnie trabajaba con su computadora en su laboratorio cuando vio que sus hermanos estaban peleando y se acercaban a su laboratorio.

-¡Ayúdanos Donnie! ¡Rafa quiere terminar con Leo y conmigo!-

- No me quiero meter en sus problemas y si me disculpan estoy trabajando. No se acerquen a...-

Antes de que Donnie pudiera terminar la oración, sus hermanos ya estaban dentro de su laboratorio. Donnie trato de detenerlos, pero no pudo. Rafa estaba a punto de golpear a Mikey cuando Leo se atravesó para que no lo golpeara. Rafa simplemente lo empujo, pero cuando Rafa empujó a Leo, Leo cayo justamente en la mesa en donde estaba la laptop de Donnie e hizo que la laptop se cayera de la mesa y se rompiera.

-¿ ¡Que hicieron!? ¡Vengare a mi laptop!- Donnie estaba muy enojado así que empezó a perseguirlos a los tres.

Splinter estaba meditando cuando el sonido que venía de afuera de su habitación lo hizo despertar y salir a ver que estaba pasando. Cuando salió, toda la casa estaba desordenada gracias a los chicos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

Cuando escucharon a Splinter, las cuatro tortugas dejaron de pelear.

-... N-Nada Maestro Splinter...- Dijo Leo tratando de verse inocente.

-¿Porqué la casa esta tan desordenada?-

-...Porque...- Empezó Donnie.

- ¡Todo es culpa de Rafa!- Grito Mikey.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿!Porqué es mi culpa!?-

- Lo sentimos. Lo que pasa es que Mikey pintó el caparazón de Spike, Rafa se enojó, empezaron a perseguir se por toda la casa, trate de defender a Mikey, Rafa se enojó conmigo, rompimos la laptop de Donnie, Donnie se enojó y empezó a perseguirnos.- Dijo Leo.

-¿Saben que eso requiere un castigo verdad?-

-Si Maestro Splinter- Dijeron los cuatro en unísono.

- Muy bien. Limpiarán todo su desastre y no podrán salir por 2 semanas.-

Los cuatro empezaron quejarse por su castigo.

- Y si siguen quejándose, Serán 3 semanas.-

Las tortugas dejaron de quejarse. Cuando Splinter se dio la vuelta, escucho a Rafa decir:

-¡Todo es tu culpa Mikey! Si no hubieras rayado a Spike...-

Cuando Splinter lo interrumpió

- Si escucho o veo que siguen con su pelea, el castigo será por 1 mes completo. Si me disculpan, volveré a mi cuarto a meditar.-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y por eso ahora estamos aquí castigados sin salir y aún falta 1 semana y media. No se qué voy a hacer. Ya no aguanto.

**Ya que este es el primero fue un poco corto, pero los demás ya seran mas largos. Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! **


	2. Las Escondidas

**Hola! Ya tengo listo el segundo capitulo! :D**

**Que lo disfruten! :3**

**Capítulo 2. **

**"Las Escondidas" **

_Mikey _

¡Estoy ABURRIDOO! Rafa dice que es mi culpa que nos castigaran pero ¿que quería que hiciera? Todos estaban haciendo algo menos yo. Tengo justificación. Además, Rafa tiene que admitir que Spike se veía muy bien con el "tatuaje" que le hice en su caparazón.

Es estresante pensar que antes vivíamos sin salir. No entiendo como sobreviví 15 años de mi vida encerrado en esta alcantarilla. Lo único divertido que hacíamos en lugar de salir a luchar contra el Clan del Pie y el Kraang era salir a "explorar" las alcantarillas... Eso sería divertido. ¡Si! Les preguntare a los demás si quieren salir.

- ¡Oigan ya se que hacer!-

-¿Qué?- Me pregunto Donnie ya que estaba aburrido en la sala como Leo, Rafa y yo porque su gran cerebro no tenía tanta imaginación como la mía para inventar algo nuevo. Soy tan creativo...

-Podemos ir a jugar en las alcantarillas como antes.-

-Mikey, ya no somos niños para ir a jugar en las alcantarillas como antes.- Me respondió Rafa.

-Bueno, tienen que admitir que es mejor idea que quedarnos aquí...-

Espero que con eso pueda convencerlos. No me quiero quedar aquí a ver a Rafa leyendo sus aburridas revistas, a Leo esperando a que empiecen Héroes Espaciales y a Donnie buscando un poco de inspiración para inventar algo.

-Creo que es cierto...- Dijo Donnie.

-Bien...- Dijo Leo.

-Pues ya que...- Dijo Rafa. ¡Wow! ¡Los convenci! Pensé que sería más difícil...Enserio deben de estar MUUY aburridos...

- ¿Enserio? –

-Si Mikey... Si es enserio...- Me dijo Donnie.

-Si... Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de esto...- me dijo Rafa.

- ¡Ok! ¡Vámonos! –

Los chicos me siguieron y nos fuimos. Caminamos por mucha de la alcantarilla hasta entrar a un túnel que tenía unos cuantos focos. Sería un lugar perfecto para jugar escondidas sin que tenga que esconderme en un lugar obscuro...

-Oigan... Jugamos a las escondidas...?-

Los tres se me quedaron viendo feo cuando les dije eso.

-¿Qué? Tienen que admitir que era divertido cuando jugábamos...-

Todos se quedaron pensativos por un momento...

-Esto queda entre nosotros...?- Dijo Rafa.

Todos dijimos que sí.

-¡Bien! Juguemos.- Dijo Leo sonriente.

-¿Quien cuenta?- Les pregunte.

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, todos ya se habían ido a esconder.

-...Creo que yo verdad...-

Siempre tengo que buscarlos yo. Jamás habíamos jugado aquí en este túnel... de hecho, ni siquiera habíamos entrado a este túnel. No esta tan obscuro y no hay tantos lugares para esconderse así que creo que será un poco más fácil encontrarlos que cuando jugábamos en los túneles obscuros.

_MUUUUCHOOO tiempo mas tarde….._

¡Llevo como 3 horas buscando! No puede ser... Creí que no sería tan difícil. ¿Que pasa? Las luces están parpadeando... Se apagaron.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Se escucho el fuerte grito de una niña.

_Leo_

Para la próxima vez que alguien más busque... Mikey ya se tardó horas... Porque las luces están parpadeando... Se apagaron los focos...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-

¿¡Una niña!?¿Que hace en la alcantarilla? ¡Iré a buscar a los demás!

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Dónde están!?- Les grite.

Rafa y Donnie salieron de su escondite y luego llego Mikey corriendo y muy asustado.

-¿Estan bien?- les pregunte.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Porqué se apagaron los focos!? ¿¡ Quien grito!? ¡ Estoy entrando en pánico!-

Mikey en serio estaba muy asustado. Le tenía miedo a la obscuridad y el grito no estuvo muy lindo que digamos. Rafa le pegó una cachetada a Mikey.

-¡Tranquilízate y no seas gallina!-

-Hay que separarnos, buscar a la niña que gritó y sacarla de aquí. No se qué hace una niña en la alcantarilla, pero no es un lugar muy seguro para ella.- Les ordene.

- ¡No me quiero separar! No quiero estar sólo!- Dijo Mikey alterado.

-...Bien, Donnie, tu iras con Mikey. Ahora vámonos- Les Dije.

Empece a caminar por el túnel que estaba muy obscuro y casi no se veía nada. ...Mmm...Es un túnel sin salida, pero, ¡oh! Hay una curva. Creo que la curva esta más obscura que el túnel... La curva tampoco tiene salida... Ya llegue hasta el fondo y no hay nada... Pero que...? ...Hay alguien llorando atrás de mi. Me daré la vuelta... La niña esta llorando hecha bolita pero... Hacia apenas unos segundos que yo acababa de revisar ahí y no había nada y al parecer, la niña ya lleva un rato ahí sentada. Tiene el cabello castaño y muy largó. Le tapa la cara. Tiene un vestido blanco, pero esta roto. Esta descalza. No se sí decirle a los chicos que ya la encontré...prefiero ganarme su confianza antes de llamarlos. Si esta llorando no quiero asustarla más con nuestra apariencia.

- ...Hola...Soy Leo.¿Estas bien? ¿Porqué lloras?-

La niña me ignora. Me acercare más a ella.

-...Tranquila... Ya no llores...-

La niña dejo de llorar. Me volteo a ver. Me ve con enojó... Pero... Tiene los ojo negros... Completamente negros. La niña grito, como cuando estábamos jugando escondidas pero esta vez salto hacia mi, tirándome al suelo.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Chicos!-

Le grite a mis hermanos que no tardaron en llegar.

-¿¡Qué paso Leo!? ¿¡Estas bien!?- Pregunto Mikey.

La niña ya no esta. No puedo hablar. Estoy en shock.

-...L-la n-ni-ña...- Es lo único que pude decir hasta que Rafa me golpeo.

-¡Habla bien! ¿Qué te paso?-

-¡La niña salto hacia mi! ¡Tenía los ojos negros!-

-Leo ya deja de bromear- Dijo Rafa.

- ¡Pero no estoy bromeando!-

- ¡Leo! ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ¡Estas sangrando!- Dijo Mikey.

-¿Qué?- Me examine y, de hecho, tenía el brazo sangrando.

-Leo ¿Con que te cortaste?- pregunto Mikey.

- ¡Seguro fue la niña! ¡Cuando salto hacia mi!-

-Si Leo. Ya deja de ver tanta televisión.- Bromeo Rafa.

- ¡Es en serio! ¡No estoy bromeando!-

Mientras Rafa y yo peleábamos, Donnie estuvo examinando de donde me pude haber cortado.

-...Este... Leo creo que ya encontré con que te cortaste.- Dijo Donnie.

- ¿Con que me corte según tu?-

-Con lo único que te pudiste haber cortado aquí es con este tubo, que por cierto, esta muy oxidado. Y eso significa que esto es más grave de lo que piensas...-

Empezamos a caminar de vuelta a casa.

-¿Que prueba que me corte con el tubo?-

-Que tiene un poco de sangre.- Me respondió Donnie.

-¿Vez? Donnie da explicaciones razonables.- Dijo Rafa.

En serio me estresa que no me crean. No miento. Yo se lo que vi. Sólo ignorare a Rafa.

-Pero ¿Y que hay con la niña que vi?-

- No te preocupes Leo. Seguramente sólo fue tu imaginación. Mañana la buscaremos. Ahora tengo que curar tu brazo.-

-No te preocupes Donnie, estoy bien. Ni siquiera me duele. Bueno, no tanto...-

Rafa y Mikey se adelantaron hacia la casa.

- No Leo, esto es serio. Este metal esta oxidado y si se mete en tus venas podría llegar a matarte.-

Con eso de que puede llegar a matarme... Creo que estoy empezando a asustarme.

- Ok.. ¿Cómo me puedo salvar?-

Donnie se quedo callado por un momento.

-Te tendré que poner... Una inyección del tétanos.-

Casi no entendí lo que dijo porque lo dijo muy rápido y hablo en voz baja pero después de unos segundos entendí lo que había dicho. Su respuesta no me gusto para nada y me hizo olvidar todo lo de la niña. Muchos pensaran que Mikey es el que le tiene pánico a las inyecciones, pero yo... Aunque no tanto como el... Digamos que no me encanta que me encajen agujas gigantes.

-¿... Inyección...?-

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Estaba pensando que como puse que el fic sería de miedo y comedia, podria hacer unos cuantos capitulos que fueran solo de comedia. Que piensan? Por eso este fic termina así xD Pienso hacer el proximo solamente de comedia! :D **

**Les gusta la idea? Dejen Reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo! **


	3. Fobia

**Hola! Perdon si me tarde en publicar pero bueno, ya termine! :D**

**Yenly: Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te este gustando!**

**bruneli12: Gracias por poner mi fic en favoritos! **

**Bueno, este capitulo espero que los haga reir mucho! Fue muy divertido escribirlo! :D**

**Capítulo 3 **

**"Fobia" **

_Donnie _

No se qué voy a hacer con Leo. Yo no tengo problema en poner inyecciones. El problema es Leo. No tanto como Mikey... Pero también les tiene mucho miedo. Cuando llegamos a casa, Mikey y Rafa ya llevaban un rato ahí.

-¡Oigan se tardaron años!- Dijo Mikey.

- Si Mikey, lo que digas.- Le dije un poco estrasado por lo que le había pasado a Leo.

-Ay Leo, ni siquiera a Mikey se le ocurriría decirnos que una niña lo rasguño para no verse tan torpe por cortarse con un tubo-

Rafa sigue molestando a Leo, pero Leo no parece muy concentrado... Esta temblando. No puedo creer que a los 15 años siga teniéndole miedo a una simple inyección, sin mencionar que es el mayor y el líder.

- Voy a entrar a mi laboratorio a curarle el brazo.- Les dije. -Cuando termine pueden entrar... Estoy seguro que necesitare de su ayuda.-

Entramos a mi laboratorio y empece a sacar las cosas que iba a usar para mezclar la medicina para la vacuna, unas vendas y medicina desinfectante para limpiar la herida en el brazo de Leo.

- Acuéstate en la mesa para que pueda limpiar tu cortada y venderla.-

Leo se acostó. Seguía temblando. Limpie su cortada con medicina desinfectante. Cuando termine de limpiarla, vi que la cortada no parecía hecha por un tubo, de hecho, si parecía como si lo hubieran rasguñado... Pero no puede ser... El tubo tenía un poco de sangre como si eso lo hubiera cortado, y además, no había nadie con Leo cuando llegamos... No puede ser... Seguro fue el tubo. Una vez que termine de vendarlo, empece a mezclar la medicina para la vacuna.

–Donnie... ¿Esta es la única forma de curarme?-

-Si Leo-

- ¿Estas seguro? Porqué...-

-Si Leo-

-¿No me puedes dar medicina o algo así?-

- Esto es medicina Leo-

-No... Me refiero a algo que me pueda tomar...-

- NO Leo-

-¿Segurísimo?-

¡Ya me canso! Me levanté de la mesa en donde estaba preparando la medicina cansado de escuchar a Leo suplicándome porque encontrara otra forma de curarlo.

-¡Si Leo! ¡No hay forma alguna de que te puedas tomar algo de medicina para curarlo! ¡Estoy seguro que vas a tener que actuar como el hermano mayor y el líder que eres y dejar que te ponga esta inyección porque NO. HAY. OTRA. FORMA.–

Leo se quedo callado.

- ¡Pero estoy seguro de que no me corte con el tubo! ¡Fue la niña!-

-Leo no te pudo haber cortado una niña. El tubo tenía sangre y además cuando llegamos no había nadie contigo.-

- ¡Pero no fue el tubo!-

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja de tratar de convencerme que la niña te rasguño porque no es cierto! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer la medicina que, por cierto, es para curarte a ti!-

Luego me sentí culpable por haberle hablado así...

-Perdón Leo... Solo, cálmate ¿si? Te prometo que no dolerá tanto como crees.-

Al parecer Leo seguía igual de asustado, pero pudo aunque sea fingir una sonrisa.

-... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo...-

Termine de mezclar la medicina y me acerque al lado izquierdo de Leo, en el brazo en donde lo iba a inyectar. Puse la jeringa a un lado, esperando que Leo no la viera para que no se pusiera mas nervioso. Por lo que veo, Leo no podía parar de temblar. Limpie el brazo de Leo con alcohol y saque la jeringa, después Leo la vio y se hizo a un lado.

-D-Donnie... ¡E-esa aguja esta muy larga!-

Ay no... Que le digo ahora para calmarlo...

- Tranquilo... No toda va a entrar... Sólo lo suficiente para que alcance tus venas...-

Tome firmemente el brazo de Leo para que no se moviera.

-Ok Leo, voy a necesitar que te quedes quieto ¿Ok? Una vez que la aguja este adentró, NO TE PUEDES MOVER. De otra forma, podrías terminar dañando tus nervios y eso si que dolería. Así qué, cálmate, respira hondo y déjame hacer esto ¿si? Te prometo que no me tardare.-

No se qué gano diciéndole esto. De hecho creo que lo único que hago es asustarlo más. Pero ya que... Leo asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto acerque la aguja a el brazo de Leo, Leo se movió.

-¡Espera! ¡Donnie!-

-¿QUÉ?-

- ¿No dijiste que Rafa podía entrar?-

¡Ya me harto! Sin decirle nada, sólo salí a buscar a Rafa. Lo encontré en la cocina dándole de comer a Spike.

-Rafa-

Rafa volteó a verme.

-Necesito que vengas al laboratorio porque Leo necesita que lo ayudes y le des valor en esta situación tan difícil que esta viviendo en este momento, también necesita que le des un buen golpe en la cabeza.-

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?-

-Lo estoy inyectando-

Rafa no se pudo aguantar la risa.

-¡Aww!¿El pobrecito Leo necesita alguien que lo tomé de la manita?-

- Si, si, lo que sea, sólo ven.-

En cuanto Rafa entró al laboratorio, Leo puso cara de vergüenza.

-No empieces Rafa...-

-Oye, tu eres el que me quería aquí. Porque eres muy bebe para aguantar una pequeña inyección.-

-¿Así como tu eres muy bebe para aguantar a una pequeña cucaracha?-

-No empieces Leo...-

¡Ya no los aguanto!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Sólo detenlo para que pueda vacunarlo!-

Rafa tomó de los hombros a Leo para que no se pudiera mover mucho. De nuevo limpie el bazo de Leo con alcohol y lo tomé firmemente para que no se moviera. En cuanto volví a acercar la aguja a el brazo de Leo, Leo de volvió a mover.

-¡Donnie! ¡No estoy listo!- Leo me grito.

-Muy bien... ¡Esto no esta funcionando! Leo, quiero que tomes a Rafa de la mano muy fuerte y cierres los ojos ¿Ok? NO LOS ABRAS. –

Rafa sonrió y tomo a Leo de la mano.

- Bebe...- Le susurro Rafa a Leo. Leo temblaba aún más.

Esta vez no voy a volver a esperar a que Leo se vuelva a mover. Lo tomé fuertemente del brazo y encaje la aguja sin siquiera pesarlo. Leo empezó a gritar.

- ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Donnie! ¡Eso duele! ¡Duele mucho!-

-¡Si dejas de moverte tal vez duela menos!-

-¡Donnie mentiste! ¡Si pusiste TODA la aguja en mi brazo!-

-¡Deja de mirar!-

Rafa no dejaba de burlarse de Leo, pero cuando vio el terror en sus ojos dejo de hacerlo. Porfín saque la aguja de su brazo.

- ¡Donnie! ¡Termina de una vez! ¡Me duele!-

- Leo... Ya saqué la aguja de tu brazo...-

Leo volteo a ver su brazo.

-... Ya sabía...-

-Yo me largo- Dijo Rafa

-Gracias Rafa- Le respondió Leo.

-Si, como sea-

Revise el vendaje de Leo.

-Bien.. Ya te puedes ir.-

-Gracias Donnie-

-De nada...-

Leo ya se fue. No entiendo que le paso en la alcantarilla que según el, vio a una niña... Estoy seguro de que no fue su imaginación... Pero en serio si parece que lo rasguñaron... Además, Leo si esta cuerdo, no como Mikey. Se veía muy asustado pero, cuando llegamos no había nadie ahí...

**Eso es todo! Espero que se hayan reido mucho!**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. El Mensaje

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 de mi fic! **

**Muchisimas gracias a los que han puesto review, a los que han puesto mi fic en Favoritos y a TigresAngel que lo siguió**

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4 **

"**El Mensaje"**

_Leo _

¡Ouch! ¡Lo bueno es que Donnie dijo que no me iba a doler! ¡No me quiero imaginar el dolor si me hubiera dicho que me iba a doler!

–Leo ¿Porqué te estaban inyectando?- Mikey me pregunto.

-Porque según Donnie me corte con metal oxidado-

-Que bueno que me dices. No quiero pasar por lo que tu pasaste.-

-...¿Y tu como sabes si ni siquiera te enteraste que me iban a inyectar?-

-Rafa me dijo. Ya se me hacían raros tantos gritos en el laboratorio de Donnie- Mikey estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-¡Cállate Mikey! Tu te pones mucho peor que yo cuando te van a inyectar.-

-Ya lo se. Pero soy menor que tu.-

¡Mikey ya me harto! Que tiene de malo tenerle miedo a una inyección a los 15 años... En eso Rafa salió de su cuarto burlándose.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Hasta Mikey se burla de ti!-

- ¡Ya cállate Rafa!-

-¡Es que eres ridículo! ¡También con lo de "la niña" que según tu te ataco!-

La niña... La había olvidado por completo... Estoy seguro de que no la imagine. Splinter iba saliendo hacia la sala.

- ¿Porqué se escuchaban tantos gritos hijos míos?-

¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora hasta el Sensei se va a enterar!

- ¡Es que Donnie estaba inyectando a Leo Sensei! ¡Jajajajaja!- Rafa seguía avergonzandome frente a todos.

-¿Porqué lo estaba inyectando?- El Sensei también estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Porque se cortó con metal oxidado- Dijo Mikey. El Sensei se rió un poco

- Bien, volveré a meditar-

Bien, ahora que porfín dejaron de molestarme, ¿que le habrá pasado a la niña? ¿Porqué tenía los ojos negros? No quiero recordar lo que paso... Creo que ya empezó Héroes Espaciales en la tele. Trataré de distraerme con eso.

_Rafa _

¡Jajaja! ¡No voy a superar a Leo! ¡Lo hubiera grabado!

Mikey bostezo.

-Ya es algo tarde. Me voy a dormir.-

Perfecto. Estos días he estado planeando una venganza por lo que le hizo Mikey a mi pobre Spike con su pintura.

Iré con Donnie.

-¿Donnie me prestas pintura en aerosol?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Mañana te digo...-

-Mmm... Bien. Tómala. Esta en uno de los cajones.-

-Gracias Donnie-

¡Ya tengo la pintura! Sólo me falta usarla... Entre en silencio al cuarto de Mikey, ya estaba dormido. Agite la lata y empece a rayar en el caparazón de Mikey "Golpeame por ser un idiota y rayar a Spike" Listo. Ya quiero ver a Mikey mañana. Bien, creo que yo también me iré a dormir.

_Donnie _

Llevo más de una hora aquí y no logró sacarme lo de la niña de la cabeza. Si en serio hubiera atacado a Leo no se hubiera podido ir tan rápido como para que cuando llegamos no hubiera nadie. Bien, creo que lo dejaré para mañana, le pediré a los chicos volver a ese túnel.

Salí de mi laboratorio y vi a Leo apagando la tele.

-Buenas noches Leo.-

Leo bostezo

-Creo que yo también me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.-

_AL OTRO DÍA... _

_Mikey_

¡Tengo sueño! No entiendo porque a Splinter le encanta levantarnos tan temprano para entrenar. Voy a salir a desayunar. Salí de mi cuarto y encontré a Leo, Donnie y Rafa desayunando.

-Hola Chicos-

-Hola Mikey- Me respondieron.

Fui al refrigerador, dándoles la espalda a los demás. Leo escupió la leche que se estaba tomando.

-¡Mikey¡ ¿¡Que tienes en el caparazón!?- Leo se veía asustado.

-...No se...- Les respondí.

¿Porque todos me miran así?

-Eso no es lo que yo escribí...- Susurro Rafa.

-¿ De qué estas hablando?- Pregunto Donnie.

- ¿Recuerdas ayer que te pedí el aerosol?-

-Si... ¿Porque?-

-Bueno pues... Quería venganza por lo que le había rayado Mikey a Spike en el caparazón... Así qué cuando Mikey estaba dormido fui a su cuarto y le raye en el caparazón "Golpeame por ser un idiota y rayar a Spike" ... ¡Pero yo no escribí eso!-

Porque están tan asustados...

-¿Qué dice?- Les pregunte.

-Dice "Los Quiero Muertos"- Dijo Leo.

Volteamos a ver a Rafa mientras Donnie revisaba mi caparazón.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Además, el aerosol que Donnie me presto era color azul, no rojo!-

-... Esque... Creo que esto no es aerosol...- Dijo Donnie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces que es?- Pregunto Leo.

- Es... Sangre...- Dijo Donnie asustado.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Tengo sangre en mi caparazón!-

Todos me voltearon a ver feo... De nuevo...

-¿Qué? ¡Apuesto a que a ustedes tampoco les encantaría tener sangre en su caparazón!-

Me ignoraron...

-¿Quien pudo haber sido? Ninguno de nuestron enemigos sabe que vivimos aqui. Y no fue ninguno de nosotros…- Dijo Leo.

Silencio total…

- ¡Hijos mios, ya es tarde! ¡Vengan a entrenar!-

-Es Splinter… Dejemos esto para despues.- Dijo Rafa

- No, hay que decirle a Splinter de esto.- Dijo Leo

-¿Para que? ¿Para que se asuste y crea que El Pie descubrio las alcantarillas? ¡No!- Respondio Rafa.

-Tiene razón, Mikey ve a lavarte el caparazón.-Me dijo Donnie.

- Ok-

- ¡Ya vamos Sensei!- Grito Leo.

- Bueno, voy al baño- Les dije.

-No te tardes- Me dijo Leo.

_Rafa_

Llegamos corriendo al dojo.

-Ya llegamos Sensei- Dijo Leo

-¿Donde esta Miguel Angel?-

-Mikey… esta…- Empezó Leo

- ….Lavando los trastes….- Le dije a Splinter

-¿Lavando trastes?- Pregunto Splinter

- Si, esque…. Perdio una apuesta.- Dijo Donnie.

-Ah, y, ¿se puede saber de que fue su apuesta?-Pregunto Splinter.

- Le apostamos… que los… panquesitos… no hablaban- Dijo Leo inseguro ya que Bobonardo no sabe mentir.

- Si… y perdió haci que esta lavando los trastes.- Dijo Donnie.

- ¡Ya llegue Sensei!-

¡Ay no, llego Mikey! Justo cuado el Sensei se empezaba a creernos…

-¿Ya terminaste de lavar todos los trastes?-Le pregunto Sensei

- ¿¡Que!? ¡Eso le toca a Leo! ¡Yo cocine!-

Sip, creo que si lo va a arruinar…

Emezamos a hacerle señas a Mikey para que no dijera nada, pero no funcionaron.

-Tus hermanos me dijeron que perdiste un apuesta y por eso lavabas los trastes.-

-Si Mikey, ¿no recuerdas la apuesta? ¿Hoy en el desayuno?- Dijo Donnie guiñandole el ojo.

Mikey se quedo callado.

- ¡Ven aca!- Me lo lleve fuera del dojo.

-¿¡Porque tengo que lavar los trastes!?-

- ¡Callate! ¡Le dijimos eso a Splinter para que no se diera cuenta de que te estabas limpiando un mensaje con sangre en el baño! Asi que, ¡ve a lavar los trastes!-

Mikey se fue enojado.

- Me vengare….-

Listo, ya se fue.

-Listo Maestro Splinter, Mikey ya esta lavando los trastes.- Le dije.

Empezamos a entrenar y como 10 min. despues llego Mikey.

- Ya termine Sensei… ¿Puedo hablar con Leo a solas?- Dijo Mikey con una sonrisa malevola.

- Claro Miguel Angel.-

Leo y Mikey salieron del dojo.

_Leo_

¿Para que Mikey quiere hablar conmigo? Llegamos a la sala.

-Me entere de que le dijeron a Splinter sobre una apuesta…-

-Si Mikey, ¿porque me dices esto?-

-¡Me hicieron lavar los trastes y eso te tocaba a ti! Asi que, tu vas a hacer algo que me toque hacer a mi como… no se… puede ser cocinar la cena…-

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Mikey quiere que cocine!? ¡Esta LOCO!

-¡No voy a cocinar! ¿¡Ovidas que cada que cada que trato de hacer algo en la cocina algo tiene que explotar!?-

-¡Yo lave los trastes y tu cocinaras!-

-¿¡Pero y los demás que!? Ellos tambien dijeron lo de la apuesta.-

-Ellos tambien sufrian, van a comer lo que cocines-

-¿Y tu no?-

- Nop, cenare antes que ustedes. No pienso comer algo quemado-

Mikey se empezo a reir y se fue de vuelta al dojo.

Estoy en problemas…

**Sip, como lo leyeron, Leo cocinara! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Adios! ;)**


	5. Cocinando con Leo

**Holo! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fic!**

**Hojala y les guste mucho! :3**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Cocinando con Leo"**

_Donnie_

¡Estoy agotado! Hoy entrenamos todo el día sin parar. Son las 8:00 PM y empezamos a las 10:00 AM. Nisiquiera paramos para comer. Muero de hambre.

-Mikey-

Mikey estaba jugando un videojuego así que no me hizo mucho caso.

- ¿Que quieres Donnie?-

- ¿Puedes hacer algo de cenar? Tengo mucha hambre.-

-¿Que Leo no te dijo?-

-¿Decirme que?-

- Que el va a hacer la cena.-

- Mikey ya deja de bromear. Tengo hambre. Porfavor.-

- No es broma. Por eso es que yo cene antes que ustedes. No quiero comer su comida. –

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Leo va a cocinar?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡Siempre que el cocina algo termina descompuesto y soy yo el que tiene que arreglarlo!-

Mikey se distrajo con mi grito de desesperación y perdió el juego mientras que Rafa salia de su habitación alarmado.

-¡Donnie! ¡Me hiciste perder el juego!-

Leo estaba sentado en el sillón muy callado. Al parecer estaba preocupado.

- ¡¿Leo vas a cocinar?! ¡¿Porque?!- Pregunto Rafa

- Gracias a tu idea de que Mikey estaba lavando platos porque perdió una apuesta-

-¿Y porque le vas a hacer caso? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermano menor te diga lo que tienes que hacer?- Dijo Rafa.

- Me va a hacer caso porque juro que me rehuso a cocinar hasta que Leo cocine y ustedes coman.-

- Ok. Etonces, Leo puedes cocinar algo de cenar porfavor. Creo que no soy el único que muere de hambre por estar entrenando con Splinter.- Le dije.

- Ya que…- Dijo Leo.

- Mientras tu haces de cenar yo ire a mi laboratiorio y vere que puedo hacer para descubrir quien le hizo "eso" a Mikey.-Les dije

-Cierto. Había olvidado lo de el mensaje con que te ire a ayudar con eso en lugar de ver como la cocina explota gracias a Leo. No me gusta la idea de que alguen sepa donde vivimos y venga por las noches.- Dijo Rafa.

- Bien. Mikey, ¿podrías quedarte con Leo a supervisar la cocina?- Le dije.

- Claro Donnie-

Rafa y yo nos fuimos a mi laboratorio y Mikey y Leo a la cocina.

- ¿Ya tienes alguna forma de saber quien fue?- Preguntó Rafa.

- No, pero he estado trabajando en algo que nos ayudara. Hice unas camaras que son muy pequeñas asi que so faciles de esconder y dificiles de ver. Las estaba haciendo para espiar al Kraang pero creo que tambien nos pueden servir en esto. Las esconderemos hoy en la noche y si alguien nos quiere muertos, como lo dijo en el mensaje, seguramente volvera.-

_Mientras tanto en la cocina…._

_Mikey_

- Ok Mikey, ¿sabes de algo fácil que pueda cocinar?-

-Mmm… ¡pueden ser quesadillas! Se que no las comemos mucho… pero Son fáciles de hacer.-

-Bien, ¿Que necesitamos?-

- Solo tortilla y queso.-

Leo sacó los ingredientes y los puso en la mesa. Solo espero que esto no resulte en otra exploción…

- ¿Y ahora que hago?-

- Calentar las tortillas en la estufa…-

Leo esta viendo a la estufa como si esta estuviera a punto de asesinarlo.

- Ok…-

Leo esta prendiendo la estufa…. ¡Sii! ¡Lo logro! Bueno, hasta ahora vamos bien.

- ¡Bien Leo! Ahora, pon las tortillas en el sartén y dejalas que se calienten.-

Leo puso las tortillas en el sartén y… ¡Lo volvio a lograr! Soy bueno en esto. Devería tener mi propio programa de cocina. Se llamaria…. "Cocina con Mikey"! Soy tan bueno poniendo nombres…

- Listo Mikey. ¿Ahora que?-

- Tienes que esperar un poco.-

_De vuelta al laboratorio…_

_Rafa_

- Ok, ¿entonces solo tenemos las camaras?- Le dije a Donnie

- Mmm… puedo instalar una especie de laser que hara que si algo lo toca suene una alarma.-

- Bien. Entoces hay que instalar eso y poner las camaras antes de que Splinter se de cueta. Podemos hacerlo tu y yo mientras nuestro super experimentado cheff cocina.-

_Leo_

¡Las quesadillas están listas! ¡Acabo de poner el queso y solo tengo que esperar a que el queso se derrita y nada se quemo o exploto! Soy todo un cheff.

- Listo Mikey. Mientras el queso se derrite vamos a ayudar a Rafa y a Donnie.-

- Ok.-

Salimos de la cocina y en la sala nos encontramos a Rafa y Donnie.

- ¿Que estan haciendo?- Les pregutó Mikey.

- Estoy escondiendo mini-camaras y Donnie está instalando un laser con alarma.-

- Los usaremos para saber quien está entrando por las noches.-

- Muy bien. ¿Les ayudamos?- Les dije

-No gracias. Estamos a punto de terminar.- Me respondió Donnie.

- ¿Y como te fue Super Cheff? ¿Nadie ni nada salió herido?- Preguntó Rafa.

- Nop, y…- Estuve a punto de presumirles lo que había hecho cuando Splinter llego.

- Les tengo 2 preguntas. Primera: ¿Que estan haciendo?-

- Este… solo estabamos…. Probando los nuevos inventos de Donnie…- Dijo Mikey inseguro.

- ¿Los están probando en casa?-

- Si… lo que pasa es que… queria asegurarme de que estuvieran listos antes de usarlos- Dijo Donnie.

- Bien. Y segunda pregunta: ¿Por que huele a quemado?

- ¿A quemado?... ¡Mis quesadillas!-

Llegue corriendo a la cocina y me di cuenta de que todo se había quemado. La estufa estaba incendiada y rápido corrí por agua y la apague. Ahi en medio de la estufa estaban las quesadillas quemadas y ahora mojadas por el agua que había hechado.

- ¡Que asco! ¡No quiero comer eso!- Grito Rafa al ver la comida.

- Pues hasta que ustedes no coman no voy a cocinar NADA.- Dijo Mikey

Donnie y Rafa se voltearon a ver con cara de asco y luego dieron su primer mordida.

Despues de un LARGO tiempo los dos lograron acabarsela.

- ¡Listo! ¡Ya nos torturaste! ¿Ya puedes volver a cociar?- Dijo Rafa al parecer con ganas de vomitar a lo que Mikey respondió con un si.

- Buenas noches- Dijo Donnie mientras caminaba a su cuarto y al parecer tenía dolor de estomago.

- Igualmente.- Dijo Rafa haciendo lo mismo dejandonos solos a Mikey y a mi en la cocina.

- Nada mal Leo. Casi lo logras, solo… se te paso un poco el tiempo.-

Le sonreí y Mikey bostezo.

- Bueno, buenas noches Leo.-

- Buenas noches Mikey. Creo que yo tambien ire a dormir.-

Mikey y yo entramos cada quien a su cuarto listos para dormir y esperar a que no pasara lo mismo que lo de la noche anterior.

**Y ese fue el capitulo 5! En el proximo capitulo va a empezar la parte buena de este fic!**

**Dejen Review! Bye! **


	6. Dulces Sueños

**Holo! Termine el sexto mas rápido de lo que creí! Espero que les guste mucho!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Dulces Sueños"**

_Leo_

¡Porfín terminó esto de cocinar! Casi lo logro, pero bueno ya me lo esperaba.

Me despedí de Mikey y entre a mi cuarto agotado. Sobre lo de em mensaje que le pusieron a Mikey en el caparazón, creo que me siento mucho mas seguro con todas las cámaras y la alarma que pusieron Rafa y Donnie. Hojalá y esta noche no pasa nada.

Me acoste en mi cama y me di cuenta que uno de mis posters favoritos de Heroes Espaciales estaba rayado!... Pero que cosa? Alguien escribio en mi poster "Tengo sed de sangre… Dulces sueños…". Y lo escribio con tinta roja… espero que si sea tinta y no… seguro fue Rafa. Tuvo que ser el ya que nadie ha entrado. No han sonado las alarmas y estuvimos aquí todo el día así que no pudo haber sido alguien más que mis hermanos. Bien, trataré de dormir.

Quite el poster de la pared ya que no me sentía muy seguro con ese poster que decía "Tengo sed de sangre…" escrito con… Solo trataré de dormir.

_Donnie_

¡Que bueno que Mikey ya va a cocinar mañana! ¡Esa cosa sabia horrible! Lo bueno es que solo le dí una mordida y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta tiré lo demás a la basura. Hojalá y Rafa haya hecho lo mismo… pobre.

Entre a mi cuarto y fui a buscar un libro para leer antes de dormir. Mmm… ya leí todos los que está aquí. Bien, solo iré a dormir. Cuando me dirigía a mi cama me dí cuenta de que mi pared estaba pintada… con sangre. Decía "¡Cuidado conmigo! No me ven pero yo a ustedes si… Dulces Sueños…"

… Nadie ha entrado. La alarma no ha sonado. Tal vez quien sea que lo haya hecho lo hizo ayer porque nadie ha entrado hoy. Tal vez no me di cuenta porque ayer me quede dormido en el laboratorio. Solo lo tapare para que me pueda dejar dormir… si puedo…

_Mikey_

Todavía es un poco temprano y como me quiero dormir tarde nada mejor para quedarse despierto que un comic de terror. Me encantan aunque Rafa, Leo y donie dicen que no debo leerlos porque son malos para mi y solo hacen que pase días sin dormir y bla, bla, bla. Pero ellos no están aquí ahora así que es el momento perfecto para leer.

Empeze a leer mi comic. Se trata de mounstros que vivian en la misma casa que una familia y al finl de la historia los mounstros acaban con la familia. ¡Tengo miedo!

Le di la vuelta a la pagina viendo que el comic se había acabado y llegue a la última página del comic que según yo, estaba en blanco pero esta tenía escrito con algo que a parecer se parecía a la sangre que había encontrado en mi caparzón hoy en la mañana. La nota decía "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo. Es real. Dulces Sueños…"… Seguramente solo es… uno de los intentos de Rafa de hacerme dejar de leer estos comics de terror… pues creo que le funcionó. Ahora solo trataré de dormir.

_Rafa_

¡Me duele el estómago! ¡Esa fué la peor comida que he probado en mi vida! Ya van como 2 horas desde que me acoste y sigo sin poder dormir.

Revise el relój de mi T-Phone. Son las 02:34 PM.

Ya no aguanto el dolor… tengo que ir al baño.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño… me acabo de acordar de que tengo que tener cuidado con los lasers de Donnie si no quiero que todos se despierten por la alarma.

Entre al baño y prendi la luz… bueno trate de prenderla porque al parecer le paso algo al foco porque no se puede prender la luz… Mañana le diré a Donnie que lo arregle.

Entre de todos modos y al ver el espejo de reojo vi que parecía estar empañado. Voltee a ver que le pasaba al espejo y vo que tenía algo escrito. Dice "¡Cuidado! Te observo mientras duermes… Dulces Sueños…"

¿Que quiere decir eso? No hay nadie aqui ya que ninguna de las alarmas ha sonado. Seguramente es una broma de Mikey… si es una broma si tuvo resultado… creo que saldre de aquí y me ire a mi cuarto.

**Se que está un poco corto pero hojalá y pueda subir el proxio pronto. **

**Dulces sueños… :3**


	7. Que hicimos?

**Capítulo 7**

**Hola! Les traigo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrutenlo!**

**"¿Qué hicimos?"**

_Donnie_

Son las 8:00 de la mañana. No pude dormir nada en toda la noche. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vi ayer en mi pared que, ahora esta tapado con una cobija, pero sigue ahí. Lo que me escribieron decía que yo no lo podía ver pero el a mi si así que estuve toda la noche con esa sensación de que alguien te esta mirando, y todavía sigo con esa sensación... Ya no es tan temprano. Saldré de aquí.

Salí de mi cuarto esperando a que, como siempre a esas horas de la mañana, la casa estuviera sola y con todos durmiendo pero no era así. Mikey y Rafa ya estaban en la cocina... Mikey y Rafa? ¡Esto altera la mente! ¡Siempre son los últimos en despertar y son los que se quejan por no poder dormir hasta tarde! Leo todavía no esta en la cocina. El siempre es el primero en despertar.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- Les pregunte

- ¿A ti también te paso?-pregunto Mikey

-¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿Otro mensaje?- pregunto Rafa

- ¿A ustedes también?-

Leo salió de su cuarto. Parecía igual de cansado que nosotros y también igual de sorprendido que yo al ver a Mikey y a Rafa despiertos.

- ¡Leo! ¿Tu tampoco pudiste dormir?- Le pregunto Mikey al verlo.

- ¿Entonces no fui el único?-

- ¿Que les paso a ustedes?- Les pregunte.

- ¡A mi se me apareció en la última página de mi cómic! ¡Decía que lo que pasaba en el cómic era real y que tuviera mucho miedo!-

- Yo fui al baño, por cierto, fue gracias a la cena de Leo y aún me duele el estomago y mucho, y no se podía prender la luz y vi un mensaje en el espejo que decía que me veían mientras yo dormía.-

- Yo entre a mi cuarto y voy que uno de mis pósters de Héroes Espaciales estaba rayado y vi que decía "Tengo sed de sangre"-

Rafa se empezó a reír.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Te rayaron un póster!-

-¡Cállate!- Le grito Leo

- Bueno... Yo ayer entre a mi cuarto y vi que mi pared decía que yo no lo podía ver pero el a mi si... Rafa ¿dijiste que el foco no servía?-

-Si ¿porque?-

- Lo arreglare antes de que Splinter despierte, quiero tener toda la tarde libre para investigar que esta pasando.-

Fui a mi laboratorio por mis herramientas y luego entre al baño. Ya no había nada en el espejo como Rafa lo había dicho... Después me recargue en la pared y sin querer apreté el botón para prender la luz. La luz estaba prendida. No se porque en la noche no funciono como dijo Rafa.. Pero bueno, un trabajo menos que hacer.

Regrese a la sala donde estaban todos.

-Rafa la luz del baño si sirve-

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. ¡En la noche no prendía!-

Rafa se levantó dispuesto a ir al baño y enseñarnos que la luz no prendía pero fallo, como lo dije, la luz si prendía.

- Pero les juró que esa luz no...-

Rafa no pudo terminar la oración porque sin querer piso una de las alarmas que habíamos puesto.

-¡Las alarmas! ¡No me acordaba de que también habían puesto mini cámaras!- Dijo Mikey

-Cierto. Hay que revisarlas.- Dijo Leo.

Empezamos a revisarlas todas pero en todas las que pusimos parecía como cuando se va la señal en la televisión pero las cámaras no necesitan señal...

- ¡Donnie tus cámaras no sirven!- Dijo Rafa

- ¡Pero funcionaban perfectamente!-

- Donnie no sirven. Tienes que arreglarlas.-Dijo Leo.

- ¡Si sirven! ¡Miren!-

Volví a poner a funcionar todas las cámaras y como les había dicho si servían.

-¿Entonces porque en la noche no sirvieron?- Pregunto Mikey

- No lo se...-

Me fije en el reloj.

-¡Son las 11:10! ¡Seguro Splinter lleva como 1 hora esperándonos para entrenar!-

Todos nos volteamos a ver preocupados y luego corrimos al dojo y ,efectivamente, ahí estaba Splinter esperándonos.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

Todos nos quedamos callados. No teníamos excusa para no haber llegado a tiempo, la única excusa para no entrenar era que nos enfermáramos...

-Es que Rafa tiene un dolor de estómago horrible y Leo y Mikey me estaban ayudando a revisarlo...-

Todos volteamos a ver a Rafa esperando a que hiciera algo para que Splinter si se la creyera.

-Si, me duele mucho el estómago Sensei... Ya no aguanto más.-

-Bien. Donatello llévalo a tu laboratorio y dale un poco de medicina para que se sienta mejor.-

-Hai Sensei-

Rafa y yo salimos del dojo.

- Buena esa Donnie.-

- Gracias. ¿Si te sigues sintiendo mal? ¿Quieres que te de medicina?-

-No gracias. Estoy bien Donnie... ¿Que hicimos para que nos pasara esto?-

- ¿De que hablas?-

-De todo lo que esa pasando. Los mensajes.-

Me quede pensando por un momento... ¿Que hicimos?... ¿Qué hicimos antes de que esto pasará que jamás habíamos hecho?... ¡El túnel! ¡La vez que salimos a jugar a ese túnel al que jamás habíamos entrado! ¡Claro! ¡Seguramente tiene algo que ver con esto!

- ¡Tiene algo que ver con ese túnel Rafa!-

-¿Que túnel?-

- En el que fuimos a jugar escondidas.-

- Cierto. Desde qué fuimos a ese túnel empezó a pasar todo esto. Tenemos que ir a investigar.-

- Después de entrenar tenemos que ir a investigar a ese túnel. Hay que avisarle a Mikey y a Leo.-

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen Rewiew! :D**

**Bye! ;)**


	8. El Tunel

**Capítulo 8**

**Hola! Aquí está el capitulo 8! **

**Espero que les guste! **

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"El Túnel"**

_Mikey_

Hoy terminamos de entrenar más temprano de lo normal. Mis hermanos y yo convencimos a Sensei de que nos dejara la tarde libre, aunque no le dijimos para que...

Estábamos sentados en la sala cuando Leo llego.

- Y bien... ¿Nos vamos?-

Todos nos levantamos y lo seguimos. Volvimos a caminar por todos esos túneles...

- ¿Enserio tenemos que volver a ese túnel? No quiero volver a ir...- Les dije.

- Pues mira... Si quieres seguir encontrando mensajes con sangre en tus cómics y despertar con otro en tu caparazón, no tienes que ir.- Dijo Rafa

-Rafa no estas ayudando...- Le dijo Leo.

-No era mi idea.- Le respondió Rafa.

Llegamos al túnel. Seguía obscuro y no se veía nada... Como la última vez que venimos...

- Como sólo tenemos 2 lámparas, nos separaremos en dos equipos. Donnie viene conmigo.-

-¡¿Oye porque me tengo que quedar con Mikey?!-

- Porque yo soy tu líder y te digo lo que tienes que hacer. Adiós.-

Leo y Donnie se fueron dejándonos solos a Rafa y a mi.

Rafa me volteo a ver con cara de enojado... La misma de siempre.

-...Vamos Mikey-

Empezamos a caminar por el túnel y aunque tenemos una lámpara es muy difícil ver... ¡Escuche unos pasos! Me puse en posición de combate.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Rafa

- ¡Escuche pasos!-

-Mikey, ya te dijimos que no hay nada aquí. Sólo venimos a investigar.-

-¿Y qué hay con lo que dijo Leo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que una niña lo ataco.-

- Leo solamente lo invento. No había nadie cuando llegamos.-

-¿Qué tal que la niña se fue muy rápido y no la alcanzamos a ver?-

-De todas formas si lo que Leo dijo fuera cierto, es sólo una niña que seguramente se perdió en las alcantarillas y estaba tratando de salir de aquí. Tal vez si eso paso solamente se asusto por la apariencia de Leo ya que es un feo mutante verde con armas Ninja y trato de defenderse.-

Tal vez eso sea cierto... Hojala...

Seguimos caminando y, no se sí me estoy volviendo loco o que me pasa porque creo que sigo escuchando pasos... Ya quiero volver a casa...

Llegamos al final del túnel y, creo que fue justamente en el lugar en donde Leo dijo que había visto a la niña...

-Bien, no hay nada. Hay que volver.- Dijo Rafa

- Estoy de acuerdo...-

Ya quiero salir de aquí. Nos dimos la vuelta y, como estábamos alumbrando con la linterna alcanzamos a ver una muñeca tirada... Pero esta no era una muñeca normal, parecía ser una muñeca vieja de porcelana. Estaba maltratada y fea. Yo odio las muñecas...

-¡Aahh! ¡Una muñeca! ¡Rafa es una muñeca!-

-Ya vi tonto... ¿De dónde salió? Esa cosa no estaba ahí...-

- ¡Rafa vámonos!-

Se escucho una risa. Es como la risa de una niña... ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Salí corriendo y Rafa me siguió cuando chocamos con alguien y me hizo gritar del susto cuando descubrí que sólo era Leo.

-¡Leo!- Corrí a abrazarlo.

- ¡Mikey! ¡Gracias a Dios los encontramos!-

-¿Qué les paso?- Pregunto Rafa

- Más menajes con sangre en las paredes... Sin duda este lugar tiene algo que ver con lo que no esta pasando- Dijo Leo

- A nosotros se nos apareció una muñeca de porcelana y luego se escucho una risa como de niña.- Dijo Rafa.

- ¿Oigan podemos salir de aquí?-

- Si, vámonos Mikey- Dijo Leo.

- Oye Leo, ¿donde esta Donnie...?-

- Estaba... Estaba atrás de mi...-Dijo Leo asustado.

¡Se escucho un grito! Esta vez no fue de una niña, se escucha... ¡Como Donnie!

- ¡Donnie!- Grito Rafa

Todos corrimos a buscarlo hacia la dirección en donde se escuchaban los gritos hasta que porfín lo encontramos sangrando tirado en una esquina.

-¡Donnie! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- Grito Rafa

- Váyanse- Respondió Donnie con una voz debil.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que te dejemos aquí?!- Respondió Leo.

-¡Si! ¡Corran!-

-Pero Donnie...- Donnie me interrumpió.

- ¡Largo! ¡Les prometo que estaré bien pero sólo váyanse! Váyanse o ella vendrá por ustedes también...-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!-

-¡Corran!-

Todos obedecimos a Donnie y corrimos fuera de ahí.

Después de unos minutos de correr llegamos a la alcantarilla dándonos cuanta de lo que acabábamos de hacer: Dejar a Donnie solo, sangrando y en ese túnel.

-No puedo creer que le hayamos hecho caso... ¿Cómo es que le hicimos caso? ¡Tenemos qué volver por el!- Dijo Rafa

- Si pero, ¿ella? ¿A qué se refería?- Dijo Leo

- No lo se y no me importa. ¡Tenemos que volver por el!-Respondió Rafa

- Tendremos que volver mañana. Hoy ya no podemos volver. No se sí lo notaste pero es la 1:30 de la mañana. Tardamos horas en ese túnel.-Respondió Leo

-¿Quieres que lo maten? ¡Tenemos qué volver ahora!- Seguía insistiendo Rafa.

- No lo mataran. El dijo que estaría bien.-

- ¡Pues sí idiota! ¡No nos iba a decir que nos fuéramos para que lo terminarán de matar! ¡¿Que no lo viste?! ¡Estaba sangrando!-

- Dije que volveremos mañana. Ahora tenemos que dormir.-

Rafa se resignó y se fue a su cuarto.

- Buenas noches Leo...-

- Buenas noches Mikey-

Entre a mi cuarto. No puedo creer que Donnie se haya quedado... No puedo creer que lo dejamos... Espero que por favor este bien...

Rafa

¡No puedo creer que a Leo no le importé lo que le esté pasando a Donnie en estos momentos!

!No se cómo puede dormir en paz! Son las 3:00 de la mañana y yo no he podido dormir. Simplemente no puedo olvidar como nos miro cuando nos dijo que nos fuéramos. Nos dijo que estaría bien pero en su cara se veía que estaba mintiendo.

Sólo quiero ir por el...

Escuche como si algo se hubiera caído.

Voltee a ver al suelo a ver que se había caído y... Fue la muñeca... Esa que estaba en el túnel pero al parecer, llevaba una nota. Decía:

"Por lo que veo, quieren a su hermano de vuelta y volverán al túnel mañana pero, su hermano y yo ya no estamos ahí. El esta aquí en mi casa conmigo así que si lo quieren e vuelta, los invito a mi casa a jugar. Y sobre la muñeca, ¿serían tan amables de regresarla cuando vengan? Nos vemos."

¿Su casa? ¿Cómo espera que encontremos su casa? No se cómo lo vamos a lograr pero tenemos que. Tienen a Donnie y no pienso dejar que lo maten.

**Pobre Donnie! No se como pude hacerle eso! **

**Espero que les haya gustado! :3**

**Bye!**


	9. Buscando Pistas

**Capítulo 9**

"**Buscando Pistas"**

**Hola! Pofín termine el capitulo 9! No tuve mucho tiempo libre esta semana y por eso me tarde! Perdon! :D**

**Hana Skyle: Creo q****ue actuali****zo mas en la noche porque a esa hora los termino! xD**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

Leo

Me acabo de despertar. Todo esta muy callado... Que raro. A esta hora Donnie siempre esta trabajando en su laboratorio... ¡Cierto! ¡Donnie no esta! ¡Tenemos que ir por el!

Me levanté de la cama y me arregle rápido. Después salí para despertar a mis hermanos.

Toque la puerta del cuarto de Rafa.

- ¡Rafa levántate!-

Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que Rafa no estaba ahí. ¡No está en su cuarto! ¡No puede ser! ¡No se lo pueden llevar a el también!

Corrí a buscarlo por toda la casa cuando entré al laboratorio de Donnie y lo vi usando la laptop.

¡Gracias a Dios esta aquí!

-¡Rafa! ¿Qué haces? ¡Me asustaste! ¡Pensé que... Te había pasado lo mismo que a Donnie...-

¿ ... Rafa esta tomando café?

-Mira- Me dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y me enseño... ¿Una muñeca?... ¡Es la cosa más tétrica que he visto en mi vida! ¡Esta horrible!

-¿Qué haces con una muñeca de porcelana que por cierto da escalofríos?-

-Mira la nota-

Leí la nota.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

Rafa seguía casi sin ponerme atención porque estaba viendo la pantalla.

- Cayo en mi cuarto a las 3:00 de la mañana-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cayo en tu cuarto? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Literalmente cayo en mi cuarto. Escuche que algo se había caído y era la muñeca con esta nota.-

- ¿Y que haces en la laptop?-

-Busco sobre alguien que se haya perdido en las alcantarillas o algo parecido para ver si encuentro donde esta su casa. Llevo desde que encontré la muñeca buscando en internet pero no encuentro nada.-

- Eso explica el café...-

-Si, tenía que mantenerme despierto con algo. ¡No se cómo Donnie puede tomar esa cosa todo el día y toda la noche! ¡Sabe horrible!-

Mikey llego igual de asustado que yo al laboratorio, creo que creyó lo mismo que yo.

- ¡Rafa! ¡Leo! ¡Que bueno que están aquí! ¡Me asustaron!-

- Tranquilo Mikey. Estamos bien- Le respondí.

Mikey después de unos minutos porfín se tranquilizó... Hasta qué...

- ¡Aahh! ¡Una muñeca! ¡Es la muñeca que encontramos ayer! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-

- Lee la nota- Le respondió Rafa.

Mikey leyó la nota.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se llevaron a Donnie?! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!-

-¡Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer cabeza hueca!- Le dijo Rafa.

-Oigan son las 9:30. En media hora tenemos que estar entrenado. Vamos a desayunar y luego seguimos buscando.- Les dije.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno.- Dijo Mikey.

Rafa cerró la laptop y se levantó de la silla...que raro. Debe de estar cansado de buscar. No siempre obedece así de rápido.

Llegamos a la cocina y Mikey ya estaba terminando el desayuno.

Mikey sirvió el desayuno y todos empezamos a desayunar, un desayuno muy callado. Nadie esta hablando hasta que Mikey empezó.

- Hace falta Donnie... Anoche dormimos sin Donnie trabajando en su laboratorio... Nos despertamos sin Donnie trabajando en su laboratorio... Estamos desayunando sin Donnie tomando café para poder trabajar en su laboratorio... Vamos a entrenar sin Donnie preguntando la hora para terminar y luego irse a trabajar a su laboratorio...-

Espera... ¡Vamos a entrenar sin Donnie!

-¡Chicos! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos a entrenar sin Donnie!- Les dije.

-Si tonto, ¿y que tiene?-

-¿Que le vamos a decir a...-

No pude terminar porque justamente Splinter entro a la cocina.

- ...Sensei... Buenos días...- Le dije.

-Buenos días hijos míos. ¿Dónde esta su hermano?-

-¿Donnie?...Este... El esta...- Empeze.

- Esta enfermo... No podrá entrenar hoy... Se siente muy mal.- Dijo Rafa. Al parecer se acordó de lo que le dijo Donnie a Splinter ayer cuando llegamos tarde.

-¿Esta enfermo? ¿De qué?-

-De... Tos- Dije, pero a Mikey se le ocurrió decir otra cosa al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Diarrea-

-¿Diarrea y tos?- Splinter parecía confundido.

- Si, se que suena un poco raro, Donnie dice que es una enfermedad muy rara...- Dijo Rafa.

-¿Esa enfermedad existe?- Pregunto Splinter.

-Si... Tiene un nombre raro... ¿Cómo dijo Donnie que se llamaba...?- Dije.

...Tengo que intentar un nombre... Puede ser...

-Tosirrea...- Dijo Mikey.

-¿Tosirrea? ... Debe ser grave. Iré a ver como esta.- Dijo Splinter.

- ¡Sensei espera!- Grite.

- No es necesario... Donnie dijo que estaría bien si descansaba muuuchoooo... Además dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara...- Dijo Rafa.

- ¿Están seguros?-

- Si Sensei- Dijo Mikey

-Bien, vamos a entrenar-

Llegamos al dojo y comenzamos a calentar.

-Oye Leo- Dijo Mikey susurrando- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo Rafa buscando sobre alguien perdido en las alcantarillas en internet?-

-Me dijo que desde las 3 de la mañana, cuando se encontró la muñeca.-

- Pobre. Seguro no durmió nada...-

-Si... No puedo creer que no encontró nada. ¿Tan difícil es buscar algo en internet?-

-...Donnie es el que sabe de eso... Pero no esta-

-Necesitamos a alguien que sepa encontrar cosas en internet rápido... ¿Se te ocurre alguien?-

-Mmm... No lo se... Puede ser Abril-

- ¡Claro Mikey! Cuando terminemos el entrenamiento Tenemos que decirle que venga.-

Después de decirle a Rafa, sólo esperamos a que se acabara el entrenamiento.

4 horas después...

En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento tome mi T-Phone y llame a Abril.

Abril contesto.

- Hola Leo.-

-Hola Abril.-

-¿Qué necesitan?-

-Necesitamos que vengas lo más rápido posible. Porfavor-

-...¡Claro! Voy para allá-

-Gracias Abril-

Colgué el teléfono. Espero que no tarde mucho.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Rafa.

-Dijo que venía en camino-

-¡Que bien! Espero que ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Donnie... Ya lo extraño.- Dijo Mikey.

Unos minutos después llego Abril.

Todos la saludamos... Excepto Donnie...

-Oigan... Y ¿Dónde esta Donnie?- Preguntó.

- Por eso te llamamos.- Dijo Rafa.

Entramos al laboratorio y cerramos la puerta para que Splinter no escuchara.

-Bueno, ¿Qué paso con Donnie?- Preguntó Abril.

Empece a explicarle lo que pasó.

-Bueno, todo empezó porque Splinter nos castigo sin salir 2 semanas, entonces hace 3 días que estábamos aburridos y a Mikey se le ocurrió salir a jugar a las alcantarillas, llegamos a un túnel al que jamás habíamos entrado y...-

Pensé en decirle lo de la niña que se me había aparecido pero creo que, como todos los demás, ella también me tomará como un loco...

-... Y desde ese día empezaron a aparecer mensajes de que querían matarnos, Donnie pensó que tendría algo que ver con el túnel y fuimos a investigar ayer en la noche... Perdimos a Donnie de vista y... Después escuchamos sus gritos.. Para después encontrarlo sangrando, tirado en una esquina diciéndonos que nos fuéramos o que "ella" vendría por nosotros también... Y nosotros le hicimos caso en lugar de ayudarlo...-

Me quede callado por un momento, no quería recordar lo que había pasado ayer en la noche...

- Bueno... El punto es que Rafa encontró esta muñeca ayer a las 3 de la mañana con este mensaje.-

Abril leyó el mensaje.

- ¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar a encontrar información sobre donde puede estar la casa de la niña?- Pregunto Rafa.

-Si, no se preocupen. Los voy a ayudar a encontrar a Donnie-

-¡Gracias Abril!- Mikey corrió y abrazo a Abril.

Abril sonrió.

-De nada. Empezare a buscar.-

Salimos del laboratorio y fuimos a la sala. Abril tomó su laptop y empezó a buscar información.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS...

- Chicos... ¿Cuándo fueron a ese túnel por primera vez... No vieron algo... Anormal?- Pregunto Abril.

- ¡Una niña!- Respondí rápidamente.

-...¿Una niña?...- Dijo Abril al parecer asustada.

-No le hagas caso Abril, no es cierto.- Dijo Rafa.

-¡Si es cierto! Primero se escucho un grito de niña cuando estábamos jugando a las escondidas y...-

Rafa me interrumpió.

- ¡Oye! ¡Quedamos que lo de las escondidas se iba a quedar entre nosotros! ¡Puede que a ti no te avergüenze jugar a un juego de niños de 5 años a los 15 años, pero a mi si!-

... Continúe.

-Bueno, se escucho un grito cuando estábamos haciendo cosas de adolescentes de 15 años y después decidimos separarnos para buscar a cualquier niña que se pudiera haber caído a las alcantarillas para ayudarla a salir, cuando nos separamos me encontré con una niña que tenía un vestido blanco, estaba descalza y tenía el pelo castaño y largo... También tenía... Los ojos negros, completamente negros, después la niña me rasguño dejándome una cortada en el brazo y cuando Rafa, Donnie y Mikey llegaron, la niña ya no estaba así que no me creyeron y Donnie pensó que me había cortado con metal oxidado y me dijo que me tenía que poner una... Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Pero si se me apareció una niña.-

Abril parecía muy asustada.

-Miren lo que encontré...-

**Y eso es todo! :3**

**Les prometo que trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar! :D**

**Dejen Review! **

**Bye! :D**


	10. 7:20

**Holoo! Ya tengo listo el capitulo 10! :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! **

**Crash Miranda Whizz: Lo se, creeme que yo tambien haría lo mismo por mi hermano, pero no quería que fuera tan fácil que encontraran a Donnie. Gracias por tu opinion. ;) **

**Disfrutenlo! :3**

**TMNT no me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 10**

"**7:20"**

Donnie

Desperté... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada.

Al parecer, estoy en una casa... De humanos. Parece ser vieja, muuuuy vieja. ¿Qué hago aquí? Esta obscuro.

Trate de levantarme.

¡Ouch! Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Me examine.

Me descalabre, creo que me rompí el brazo derecho y tengo una gran cortada que, al parecer, es muy profunda en mi pierna izquierda.

No recuerdo que paso... Sólo recuerdo que estaba en... Creo que era una misión... ¿En las alcantarillas?

Después de un rato de estar pensando, recordé quien me había lastimado y que le dije a mis hermanos que se fueran... ¿Lo habrán hecho? ¡¿Estarán en peligro?!

Empece a tener miedo. Mucho miedo. Por mis hermanos y por mi. Tengo que salir de aqui. No quiero morir. No quiero que ella me mate.

En ese momento me levanté de la cama y... Me duelen mucho la pierna y el brazo... Esto es un cuarto así que debe de haber algo de ropa con la cual pueda sostenerme el brazo y vendarme la pierna.

Trate de prender la luz para ver mejor pero no se puede prender. Creo que tendré que quedarme a obscuras.

Abrí el armario. Había muchas bandas para el cabello. Creo que me servirán.

Ya que me había sujetado el brazo y... Un intento de una venda en la pierna, intente salir del cuarto.

La puerta tiene seguro. No puedo abrirla. Estoy encerrado.

Tengo que pensar en como salir de aquí... Si la casa es vieja creo que será fácil derrumbar la puerta.

Patee la puerta con la pierna que no estaba lastimada y, en efecto, fue fácil tirarla.

Salí del cuarto.

Por lo que se ve, es una casa muy grande, o era. Parece que fue abandonada hace mucho tiempo, está muy desordenda y… ¡apesta como a podrido!

La casa esta obscura. Trate de prender luz y, al igual que el cuarto, no hay luz.

Tengo que encontrar una salida. Ella podría estar en cualquier lado. Tengo que escapar.

Empece a caminar lo más rápido que podia, ya que tengo mi pierna muy lastimada, y empece a buscar una salida. Cualquier lugar por donde fuera possible salir.

Si me he dado cuenta de algo, es que esta casa tiene relojes por todos lados y no tiene ventanas por las que pueda salir… Bueno, debe de haber una puerta en algún lado de esta casa.

Entre a un pasillo muy largo y obscuro. No puedo ver casi nada…. Se escucho una de las campanadas de las doce. Salte del susto ya que como hay al menos un reloj en casa esquiena de esta enorme casa, se escucho muuuuy fuerte.

Me fije en un reloj… Son las 7:20. No se si sean del día o de la noche, pero… ¿Porque sono la campanada de las doce?

Se escucha el llanto de un niño… parece ser de un bebe de maximo 3 años.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, aguantando el dolor de mi pierna, hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto. Salí del pasillo y trate de encontrar de donde viene le llanto.

Corrí como por media casa, porque ya me canse, hasta que enconré unas escaleras que… parecen llegar a el sótano de está casa. De ahí vienen los gritos. Encontré un fierro muy largo tirado en el suelo. Recorde lo que hacía unos meses nos había dicho Splinter, "Para un ninja, todo puede ser un arma." Lo puedo usar como un bo. Tome el fierro y comenze a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Abrí la puerta del sótano y… los gritos se dejaron de escuchar.

Empece a buscar a alguien en el sótano. Este lugar da escalofríos. Busque bien y, lo único que encontré fue… ¿Una muñeca? ¡Que cosa tan más horrible! Está toda destrozada y enta manchada de sangre. Tiene un martillo en la mano.

¡Esto no es normal! Corrí fuera de ese sótano. ¡Tengo que encntrar una salída ya!... Antes de que ella me encuentre y me mate.

**Tienen que encontrar a Donnie rápido! :s**

**Espero que les haya gustado muucho! Hasta el proximo capitulo! :D**

**Dejen reviews! **

**Bye!**


	11. El Donnie Falso

**Hola! Ya termine el capitulo 11!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! **

**Disfrutenlo!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 11**

"**El Donnie Falso"**

**Rafa**

-Miren lo que encontré...-

Fuimos a ver lo que Abril nos quería enseñar en su laptop.

-¿Qué encontraste Abril?- Pregunto Leo.

Nos enseño una página que al parecer, era la página de internet de un periódico.

Empezamos a leer lo que decía el artículo.

" Papa Soltero Asesina a sus Hijos" Decía el título.

- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Donnie?- Le pregute a Abril.

- Lee el artículo...- me respondió.

" Según las autoridades, después de la muerte de su esposa, este padre, con nombre que la gente desconoce, mato a sus 4 hijos, Peter de 4 años, Richard de 9 años, Lilly de 13 años y James de 16 años.

Después de deshacerse de los cuerpos arrojándolos a las alcantarillas, este hombre huyo..."

- ¿Y sólo porque tiró sus cuerpos a la alcantarilla se supone que esto tiene que ver con Donnie?- Pregunte, porque en serio no entiendo como con esto lo vamos a encontrar.

- No, no es sólo por eso... Sigue leyendo...-

"... No se sabe que paso con los cuerpos ya que cuando las autoridades enviaron policías a buscarlos, los policías nunca regresaron y el túnel donde supuestamente el señor lanzo los cuerpos, fue clausurado.

El día en que lo clausuraron, la gente que fue, reporto casos anormales en este túnel..."

Pare de leer. ¿Cosas anormales como que?

- ¿...Por eso preguntaste sobre casos anormales verdad...?- Pregunto Leo.

-Si... Y mira esto.-

Abril abrió una foto que estaba en el artículo.

-¿ Se parece a la niña que viste?-

- ¡Si! ¡Si, es ella!- Grito Leo.

- Esta es una foto de la niña a la que mato el señor.-

Mikey ha estado callado desde que empezamos a leer.

- Entonces... ¿Tenemos que ir a buscar a Donnie a la casa donde mataron a esos niños...?- Dijo Mikey temeroso.

- Tenemos que.- Dijo Leo.

- ¿Y que pasa si esto no tiene nada que ver con Donnie?- Pregunte.

- Tenemos que ir. Es nuestra única solución hasta ahora. Hay que ver si la dirección viene en este artículo.- Dijo Leo.

"...Se cree que después de la muerte de su esposa el enloqueció y así mato a sus hijos.

No mucha gente conoció a esta familia, ya que hacia poco tiempo se acababan de mudar a la casa en donde sucedieron los homicidios de los niños, una casa en medio de un bosque a unas horas de Nueva York. Esta casa ya llevaba más o menos unos 20 años sin habitar... "

- Entones tenemos que encontrar una casa en medio de un bosque... ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- Pregunte.

- No lo se. Esta en medio de la nada así que no tiene dirección alguna. Tendremos que ir y encontrarla por nuestra cuenta.-

- Oigan... Nadie ha pensado en... ¿Como vamos a salir? Digo, Splinter no sabe que Donnie esta secuestrado, el piensa que esta enfermo de "Tosirrea" y también... Estamos castigados sin salir y nos queda una semana entera.- Dijo Mikey.

-Cierto. Tendremos que hacerlo sin que Splinter se de cuenta de que salimos. - Dijo Leo.

- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer eso? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que no se de cuenta de que no estamos en casa? Digo, seguramente no sólo vamos a salir por unas horas como para salir en la noche, cuando este dormido...- Les dije.

Nos quedamos pensando por un momento.

-Tal vez no tengamos que ocultarle que salimos... Solamente tenemos que cambiar de situación...- Dijo Leo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Abril.

- Tengo una idea... Podemos decirle que el Kraang esta atacando en otro lugar, fuera de Manhattan, y que tenemos que detenerlos urgentemente. Seguramente en ese caso, nos dejaría salir.-

-¡Buena idea Leo!-

- Esperen, según Splinter, Donnie esta enfermo de... no se qué rayos inventaron ustedes... No pueden dejar a Splinter solo si piensa que esta enfermo, en algún momento querrá ver como se encuentra y se dará cuenta de que no esta aquí...-

- Tienes razón... ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer con eso?- Pregunto Mikey.

Abril se levantó rápido y salió corriendo.

- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ya regreso! ¡Ustedes encarguense de la "Invasión Kraang"!- Y con eso, Abril desapareció de nuestras vistas.

- ¿Qué quiere hacer?- Pregunto Mikey.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea... Pero hay que planear como vamos a convencer a Sensei de que hay una invasión Kraang fuera de Manhattan.- Dijo Leo.

- No te preocupes de eso. Solamente tenemos que llegar con el y... Actuar muy bien para que nos crea.- Les dije.

-Bien, creo que tienes razón.- Dijo Leo.

Como una hora más tarde llego Abril con una bolsa.

-Hola Abril. ¿Qué llevas ahí!- Pregunto Mikey.

- ¿Podemos ir al laboratorio?- Pregunto Abril.

-Claro.- Dijo Leo.

Todos entramos al laboratorio y Abril empezó a sacar lo que traía en su bolsa.

Saco... Tela morada... Y unos pupilentes cafés...?

-... ¿Para qué es esoAbril?- Pregunte.

- Uno de ustedes va a ser Donnie.-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Todos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilos. No va a ser por tanto tiempo. Solamente van a tener que salir y decirle a Splinter que están bien y que pueden ir a la misión, en el peor caso, demostrarle que están bien para luego irse en la camioneta.-

- Pero de todas formas, una tortuga seguiría faltando.- Le dije.

- Si, pero eso es más sencillo. Sólo tenemos que decir que tienen que irse rápido y que los esperara en la camioneta.-

- Bien, creo que eso funcionaria. ¿Y cual de nosotros tendría que ser Donnie?- Pregunto Leo.

- Estaba pensando que podrías ser tu Leo, ya que entre ustedes, eres el más alto y creo que podrías ser el que puede fingir mejor que eres científico . - Dijo Abril.

- Bien, seré yo.-

- ¡Ok! Ahora hagamos tu disfraz.- Dijo Abril.

Cortamos la forma de otra bandana de la tela morada y luego se la pusimos a Leo.

- Listo ya tienes la bandana. Ponte los pupilentes. - Dijo Abril.

Leo se puso los pupilentes. Empieza a parecerse a Donnie.

-... Le falta algo para parecerse más a Donnie... ¡Ya se! ¡Tu cinturón! No es como el de Donnie. Además, con el de Donnie se puede cargar un Bo, no dos Katanas...- Dijo Mikey.

-... Me lo tendré que quitar.-

Leo se quitó en cinturón... Sólo le falta algo... ¡Oh! El hueco que tiene entre los dientes...

- Leo, te falta el hueco que tiene Donnie entre los dientes... ¿Como se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- Les dije.

- No lo se... No había pensado en eso.- Dijo Abril.

- Mmm... Tengo una idea. Según nosotros estaba enfermo de tos y de diarrea no? Entonces podemos decirle que como tiene tos, esta afónico y no puede hablar. Así no tendrá que abrir la boca y Splinter no va a notar que no tiene el hueco entre los dientes... Y además, así no tendrá que fingir su voz.- Les dije. Soy todo un genio...

- ¡Buena idea!- Dijo Mikey.

- Bueno… ¿entonces todos listos?- Pregunto Leo.

- ¡Si!- Respondimos Mikey y yo.

- Bien, tengo que irme. Suerte con lo de Donnie chicos… Porfavor encuentrenlo…-

- Lo haremos Abril. Gracias por la ayuda.- Dijo Leo.

Nos despedimos y Abril se fue. Hojala y este plan funcione…

**Y hasta ahí! xD**

**Dejen sus reviews! Bye!**


	12. 1:30

**Holiwis! Ya termine el capitulo 12! :D **

**Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero esta semana tuve examenes en la escuela entonces no tuve mucho tiempo.**

**TMNT no me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 12**

"**1:50"**

_Donnie_

Es la una y media de la mañana. Muero de sueño, pero no puedo dormir. No me sieto seguro en ningún lugar de esta casa. Además, tengo que encontrar una salida pronto.

Llevo desde que me levante tratando de esta casa infernal, pero esta casa es enorme y toda la casa es igual. No hay forma de diferenciar los pasillos o habitaciones.

Tengo hambre y sueño. Ya quiero salir de aqui y ver a mis hermanos. Hojala y esten bien.

Me duelen mucho mi brazo y mi pierna.

Me senté en una silla. ¿Como voy a salir de aquí? Llevo 6 horas buscanndo una salida y todavía nisiquiera la he recorrido completa.

Volieron a sonar las campanas de los relojes y, como antes, volví a saltar del susto,

¿Como es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Si los relojes sonaron a las 7:20 eso significa que…¿Ya son 7:20 de nuevo?

Mire la hora en el reloj… Son 1:50… ¿! Son 1:50!? ¿Pero que le pasa a estos relojes?

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de nuevo… pero esta vez, no parecen de un niño pequeño, parecen… Como de un adolecente como yo… Pense en mis hermanos, pero antes de entrar en pánico, me di cuenta de que esa no era la voz de ninguno de ellos, gracias a Dios.

Casi justo cuando enpezé a escuchar los gritos, me llego un olor a quemado, pero… ¿porque huele tan feo? ¿Qué se está quemando?

Como sea no importa, sea quien sea, tengo que ir a ayudar.

Corrí por la casa, de nuevo, tratando de seguir los gritos. Mi pierna me duele mucho más que antes, pero no pienso parar de correr.

Conforme más seguia los gritos, empezó a aparecer humo, y más humo.

Porfín llegue. Creo que quien sea que este gritando, esta detrás de esa puerta.

Tome el fierro que me había encontrado afuera del sótano, y golpee la puerta. La puera facilmente se derrumbó. Cuando en humo se desvaneció, lo único que hay es… ¿Otra muñeca? …¿¡Otra muñeca!? Esta muñeca está quemada. Casi está hecha cenizas. La muñeca en lugar de tener un marillo en lla mano como la otra que me encontre en el sótano, tiene un cerillo en la mano.

Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Me alejé de ese lugar. ¿Que está pasando en esta casa? Ya es la segunda vez que escucho gritos y cuando llego a ayudarlos no hay nada, solo una muñeca. ¿Habrá alguien más en esta casa? Puede que no sea el único aqui. Pero… llevo horas recorriendo la casa y no hay nadie más. Tal vez no sea el único que este secuestrado en esta casa y haya alguien mas aquí.

Si es que no encuentro una salida, tengo que encontrar a alguien más.

Encontré unas escaleras y subí. Wow, es el 4to piso de esta casa y creo que el ultimo. Hay más luz que en toda la casa. ¡Al fín encuentro una bendita ventana! Me asomé por la ventana. Pense en salir po ella pero es el cuarto piso, esta demasiado alto y ya estoy lastmido, no quiero lastimarme más. Gracias a la luz de la luna, este piso tiene más luz que todos los demás. Vi que estba a la mitad de un bosque. Si es que puedo salir de aqui, ¿Como voy a saber como llegar a Nueva York? No se ni en donde estoy.

Extraño a mis hermanos, a Splinter y a Abril. Hojala y esten bien.

Me sente junto a la ventana y despues de eso me quede dormido.

**Ya lo se, esta muy corto, pero prometo continuarlo a mas tardar el Lunes! :D **

**Feli****z fin de semana!**

**Dejen review! **

**Bye!**


	13. El Largo Viaje

**Holo! Ya termine! Y como promtí, antes del Lunes! ;)**

**Espero que les guste! :3**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 13**

"**El Largo Viaje"**

_Mikey_

- ¿Porque yo no puedo ser Donnie? ¡Soy asombroso actuando!- Le pregunté a Rafa mientras Leo terminaba de prepararse.

- 2 razónes. 1. Aunque fueras un "Asombroso actor" JAMÁS podrías fingir ser inteligente y 2. Eres un hobbit. Estas bien enano y Donnie es alto. -

- Mira quien habla. ¡Tu tambien estas enano! -

- Si, pero estoy más alto que tu, así que callate. - Me respondió Rafa.

- Ya estoy listo chicos. - Leo salió del laboratorio. Si se parece a Donnie.

-¡Wow! ¡Si te pareces a Donnie, Leo!- Dijo Rafa.

-Abril nos dejo su laptop por sí queríamos volver a ver la información. Mikey, ¿puedes tomarle una foto con tu T-Phone al mapa para llegar al bosque?-

-Claro-

Mikey fue y tomó la foto de la laptop de Abril.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó Leo.

-¡Listos!- Le respondí.

- ¿Ya subieron mis Katanas, mi bandana, mi cinturón y el Bo de Donnie al Tortu-móvil?-

- Si Leo- Le dije.

- Ok, recuerden que no puedo hablar.- Dijo Leo.

-Si, lo que sea, sólo terminemos con esto para ir a buscar a Donnie.- Dijo Rafa

Entramos al dojo. Splinter está meditando.

-Sensei, perdón por interrumpirlo pero, necesitamos decirle algo- Dijo Rafa

Sensei dejo de meditar.

-¿Qué necesitan decirme, Rafael?-

- Sensei, el Kraang está atacando de nuevo, pero esta vez fuera de Manhattan. Es urgente que vayamos a detenerlos, nos podrías quitar el castigo y dejarnos salir a detener sus... Malvados planes?- Pregunto Rafa.

- Mmm... ¿Es una urgencia?-

- ¡Si Sensei! ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! De hecho Leo ya esta esperándonos en el Tortu-Móvil...-

- Oh, con razón el no esta aquí. ¿Donatello, que no se supone que estabas enfermo? Deberías de estar descansando-

- Sensei, Donnie esta afónico, no puede hablar, pero fuera de eso esta muy bien.- Dijo Rafa

- ¿Seguros? Su color de piel es diferente.-

- Si... Es que es una... Señal de que ya esta curado de la rara enfermedad que tenía- Le dije.

- ¿Estas seguro de que puedes ir Donatello? Me gustaría tener pruebas de que ya estas curado.-

- ¿Como cual Sensei? Donnie ya esta bien.- Le dije.

- Si, ya no está tosiendo ni tiene ganas incontrolables de ir al baño.- Dijo Rafa.

- Mmm... No lo se. En serio me gustaría tener pruebas médicas de que ya esta bien, como un examen de sangre o algo así.-

En cuanto Splinter dijo "Examen de sangre" Leo empezó a negar con la cabeza y con las manos. ¡Jajaja! Cómo sí estuviera diciendo "¡Más agujas no!".

- Donnie dice que esta bien y además tenemos prisa y tenemos que irnos.-

- ...Esta bien.-

- ¡Gracias Sensei! Ah, y una cosa más. Como esta a unas horas de aquí es probable que nos tardemos más de lo común.- Dijo Rafa.

- ¡Adiós!- Le dije y salimos corriendo del Dojo y nos subimos al Tortu-Móvil.

- De la que te acabo de salvar- Le dijo Rafa a Leo.

- ¿De que hablas?-

- ¿Como que de que hablo? Del examen de sangre ¡Jajaja!-

-... Cállate...-

Leo se quitó la bandana morada y se puso la suya, se puso su cinturón y se quitó los pupilentes.

- ¿Mikey, tienes el mapa de el bosque?- Me pregunto Leo.

- Si Leo-

- ¿Ya todos pasaron al baño?-

- ¿Es enserió Leo?- Dijo Rafa

- Bien, ahora vámonos.-Dijo Leo.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

_Leo _

- Leo... Quiero ir al baño.- Dijo Mikey

- Yo también.- Dijo Rafa.

- ¡Les dije que pasarán al baño antes de salir!-

- Si... Pero es que no teníamos ganas...-Dijo Rafa

- ¡Pero eso fue hace apenas media hora!-

- ¡Poravor Leo! ¡Ten piedad! ¡La pizza que me comí antes de salir esta haciendo efecto!-

- ¿Y que quieren que haga? ¡Somos mutantes! ¡No pueden entrar a los baños públicos!-

- ¡Frena la camioneta!- Grito Rafa.

- ¡Bien!- Paré la camioneta. - ¿Felices? ¿Ahora que van a hacer? ¡Ya les dije que no hay baños!-

- ¿Quien dijo que iríamos a un baño?- Los dos bajaron de la camioneta y corrieron al campo que estaba junto a la carretera... Que pena me dan... Los dos volvieron a entrar a la camioneta con cara de aliviados.

- Leo, Dios te bendiga y te de más- Dijo Mikey.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS...

_Rafa _

- ¡Leo te pasaste el camino!- Grite.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡ Mikey me dijo que era por aquí!-

- ¡Estas mal Mikey! !Tenía que dar vuelta por allá!-

- ¡No! ¡Aquí dice que tienes que seguir derecho!- Dijo Mikey enseñándome el mapa.

- ¡Qué no! ¡Mira! ¡Esto significa "vuelta" ¡¿Que jamás te enseñaron a seguir mapas?!-

-¡Denme eso!- Leo nos quito el T-Phone de Mikey.

-¡Mikey! ¡Si era por allá! ¡Ahora tendré que buscar el retorno y nos tardaremos más en llegar!-

-¡Leo dame el T-Phone! ¡Yo te diré a donde ir ya que Mikey no puede hacer algo tan simple como decirte por donde ir!-

- ¡No! ¡Dame mi T-Phone! ¿¡Sino en donde voy a jugar!?-

- ¡Toma el mío y cállate!- Le dije a Mikey.

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

_Mikey _

-Estoy aburridoooooo- Les dije.

- ¡Pues cállate porque si no fuera por ti, no faltaría tanto para llegar!-

- ¿Porqué por mi?-

- Porque fuiste TU el que no le dijo bien por donde ir a Leo-

- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- Pregunte.

- No lo se Mikey- Dijo Leo

- ¿Ya casi llegamos?-

- NO LO SE MIKEY.-

- ¿Falta mucho?-

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SE MIKEY-

- ¿Ya casi?-

- ¡CÁLLATE O TE JURO QUE TE SACO DE LA CAMIONETA A PATADAS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- Me grito Rafa.

¡Pero que violencia!

- ... Ósea que... ¿Todavía falta mucho?...-

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!-

- ¿Entonces si?-

- Si Mikey... ¡Falta MUUUCHOOO! ¡AHORA CÁLLATE!-

-Ok...-

Ya quiero llegar...

**Fue muy devertido escribir este capitulo! xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen reviews! **

**Adios! :D**


	14. 2:30

**Holiwis! Porfín pude subir el capitulo! Esque se fue el internet de mi casa como por 3 días y no lo podía subir! **

**Pero bueno, aquí esta! Que lo disfruten! :3**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! También muchas gracias a todos los que tienen esta historia en Favoritos o la están siguiedo! :3**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 14**

"_**2:30"**_

_Donnie_

Desperte. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la ventana que dá al bosque. Noté que ya no estaba la luna, de hecho, creo que es de día, pero este bosque está demasiado obscuro y ni siquiera se ve la luz del sol.

¡No puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormmido! ¡Tengo que encontrar una salida lo más pronto posibe y me dormí! ¿Qué horas son? No pude haberme dormido por tanto tiempo.

Me levanté con más dolor que el que tenía en mi pierna y en mi brazo ayer y fui a ver la hora en uno de los tantos relojes que hay en esta casa.

… ¡SON LAS 2:00! ¡Son las 2:00 de la tarde! ¡¿Como me pude haber dormido tanto tiempo?! ¡Me dormí medio día! ¡12 horas! ¡Acabo de perder medio día! ¡Necesito encontrar una salida!

Volví a bajar las escaleras del 4to piso. La casa se ve igual de obscura. Ok, usare la lógica. Seguramente si esta casa tiene alguna puerta debe de ser en el 1er piso, así que tengo que bajar y encontrar una puerta para salir de aquí.

Bajé al tercer piso, el piso en el que ayer un cuarto y lo más seguro es que alguien adentro del cuarto se estaban quemando. Recordé mi teoría de que podía haber más gente en esta casa. Si es que no puedo encontrar una salida de esta maldita casa, puedo tratar de encontrar a alguien más y así tratar de salir de aquí.

Empezé a pensar cuanta gente más podría estar aquí, pero si esa niña me capturo de ese tunnel en las alcantarillas, debió haber sacado a los demás de ese mismo lugar, entonces no es muy posible que haya alguien más aquí conmigo exepto por… ¡Mis hermanos! … no puede ser, yo les dije que escaparan y ellos me hicieron caso ¿O no? Yo los ví corer fuera del tunnel antes de desmayarme. Seguramente ellos están el la alcantarilla con Abril y Splinter. Seguramente ellos deben de estar a salvo.

El sonido de las campanas del relój rompió mis pensamientos. ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué les pasa a estos relójes? Otra vez se empezaron a escuchar gritos. No porfavor, no de nuevo.

No pude evitar correr hacia los gritos. ¿Que tal si esta vez si puedo salvar a quien sea que este gritando? Esta vez los gritos suenan como de un niño de máximo 10 años y no son gritos de dolor como los anteriores, son gritos de desesperación. Llegue a la puerta de donde venian los gritos, igual que las veces anteriores la puerta estaba cerrada. Me arme de valor y tome el fierro que estoy usando como bo… si a eta cosa se le puede llamar bo y abrí la puetra.

Como siempre, los gritos se dejaron de escuchar. El baño esta lleno de telarañas. Entré... La puerta se cerró de un golpe y me hizo saltar del susto.

Pienso encontrar a quien sea que estuviera gritando. Hojalá y no esté muerto... Este baño me da escalofríos. Tratare de evitar encontrarme con muñecas como en las otras 2 veces.

Me asome a la tina del baño. Tiene sangre. No hay nadie ahí... Veamos el lado bueno, no hay muñecas... Ya me dio miedo... Saldré de aquí.

Escuche como si alguien estuviera dándole golpecitos al espejo.

Voltee a ver al espejo. Esta roto y tiene marcas de manitas.

Estoy en frente del espejo y sólo veo mi reflejo. No hay nada más que pudo haber dado los golpecitos en el espejo...

Mire mi reflejo y noté que atrás de mi estaba el reflejo de otra muñeca... Esta tiene un pedazo de vidrio roto en la mano... Como sí estuviera intentando acuchillarme con esa cosa.

Rápido me di la vuelta para quitar a la muñeca de ahí y salir corriendo, pero, ¡la muñeca no esta!

Me volví a dar la vuelta hacia el espejo para ver mi reflejo una vez más y ver si la muñeca seguía ahí...

Solté un grito. La muñeca ya no esta en el reflejo, está en frente del espejo con el vidrio en la misma pocisión.

Traté de abrir la puerta para salir de ahí, pero la puerta tiene seguro.

No tengo de otra más que tirar la puerta. Con una patada tiré la puerta y salí corriendo fuera de ahí.

Ya no aguanto más en esta casa. Me estoy volviendo loco.

**No te preocupes Donnie! Tus hermanos van en camino! :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen review :D**

**Bye! **


	15. El Bosque

**Holo! Ya tengo el nuevo capítulo! **

**Espero que les guste! Muchisisimisimas gracias por sus reviews!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 15**

**"El Bosque"**

_Leo_

¡Ya no aguanto a Mikey! ¡Rafa y yo llevamos TODO el viaje diciéndole que se cálle y Mikey no deja de preguntar cuanto falta para llegar!... Bueno, casi todo el viaje. Encontramos una pizza abandonada a medio camino y la recogimos. Quedaba la mayoría de la pizza, así que comimos un poco y le guardamos una parte a Donnie que seguramente no ha comido desde que lo vimos por última vez.

-Leo...- Empezó a decir Mikey.

¡Que no empiece otra vez!

-Mikey... ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¿¡Te podrías callar por lo menos cinco minutos!?-

-No...No es eso... Tengo... Náuseas. No debí de haber comido tanta pizza... Pero vaya que valió la pena...-

-¡No te atrevas a vomitar en el Tortu-móvil! - Le gritó Rafa.

- ... ¡Si Mikey! ¡Ya casi vamos a llegar! ¡Aguanta cinco minutos!- Le dije.

- Leo... ya no aguanto...- Dijo Mikey tratando de no vomitar.

- ¡Leo rápido! ¡No quiero que el Tortu-móvil se apeste con los restos de la pizza de Mikey!-

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya entre al bosque! Sólo me tengo que estacionar y... ¡Listo!-

- ¡Corre Mikey! Sal del Tortu-mo...-

Antes de que Rafa pudiera terminar la frase, Mikey ya había... Sacado TODO en la camioneta...

- ¡MIKEY! ¡Te dije que ya habíamos llegado y que salieras de la camioneta a... Hacer lo que tenías que hacer!- Le gritó Rafa.

- ¡Que asco Mikey! ¡Tu vas a limpiar TODO cuando encontremos a Donnie!- Le grite.

-...Perdón... Pero en serio ya no podía esperar...-

- ¡Guacala! ¡Esto apesta! Dejemos abierta la camioneta para ver si el olor se va y vayamos a buscar a Donnie, cuando lleguemos, Mikey va a limpiar la camioneta.- Les dije.

-¿¡Porque yo!?- Preguntó Mikey.

-¡Porqué yo no voy a limpiar tu pizza procesada de la camioneta!- Le gritó Rafa.

-¿... Y si... Donnie la limpia?-

- ¡TU LA VAS A LIMPIAR!- Volvió a gritarle Rafa.

-...Ok...-

-¡Ya dejen de pelear y vamos a buscar a Donnie!-

... Me acabo de dar cuanta que el bosque esta demasiado obscuro... Creo que no soy el único que apenas se da cuenta...

-...¿Tenemos que entrar ahí?- Preguntó Mikey con miedo.

- Creo que si...- Dijo Rafa.

- Da miedo...- Dijo Mikey.

-Lo se, pero no tenemos opción... Tenemos que encontrar a Donnie. Vamos.-

Entramos al bosque y, aunque afuera es de día, en el bosque parece que es de noche.

El bosque esta llenó de árboles y no se alcanza a ver ningún rayo de sol.

- Oigan... ¿Y si... Slenderman existe? ¿Y si todo lo que cuentan sobre él asechando en los bosques... Es real?-

-¡Mikey no seas tonto! Slenderman es una Creepypasta, osea, ¡NO EXISTE!- Dijo Rafa.

-¿...Sigues enojado conmigo por lo de... La camioneta...?-

-No Mikey, ¿como crees? ¡Estoy orgulloso porque hay vómito en los asientos del Tortu-móvil!-

- ...¿Enserió?- Dijo Mikey sorprendido.

-¡CLARO QUE NO TONTO!-

-Oigan, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Mikey ya dijo que limpiaría el Tortu-móvil y lo hará.-

- Yo nunca dije que...-

- ¡No me importa! ¡Lo vas a limpiar! - Bajé el tono de voz- Ahora, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema por favor?-

-Bien... Ahora que lo noto, creo que ya pasamos por aquí.- Dijo Rafa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Todo el bosque esta idéntico. ¿Qué es lo que distingue esta parte del bosque que hace que...-

- Mikey, ahí esta el Tortu-móvil.- Le dije.

Mikey volteo a ver el Tortu-móvil.

-Oh, cierto.-

-¿Tienes otro plan, intrépido líder?-

- ... Si tuviéramos internet podríamos buscar un mapa de este bosque.-

- Lo se, yo le dije a Donnie que nos contratara un plan de internet para el T-Phone, sabía que nos serviría.- Dijo Mikey.

Saque mi T-Phone... ¡Si hay señal! Le puedo marcar a Abril para que ella busque el mapa y nos mande una foto de el.

-Tengo una idea.- Les dije.

Le marque a Abril.

-Hola Leo, ¿Qué necesitan?-

- Hola Abril. ¿Nos podrías hacer un favor?-

- Claro-

- ¿Podrías buscar en internet un mapa de el bosque y mandarnos una foto de el? -

- No hay problema.-

- Gracias Abril-

-Adiós Leo-

Colgué el teléfono.

Después de unos diez minutos de estar esperando, Abril me mando una foto del mapa de el bosque.

- Chicos, ya tengo el mapa-

- Ok, ¿no viene ninguna casa en el?- Preguntó Rafa.

-... Si, hay una. Esta aquí.- Le señale en el mapa -Lo difícil va a ser saber donde estamos nosotros en el mapa-

-... Tengo una idea.- Dijo Rafa - En el mapa se alcanza a ver la carretera y se supone que venimos de ahí, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de en que parte de "junto a la carretera" estamos, pero si seguimos derecho, el mapa dice que hay un río y, según el mapa, cerca del río esta la casa. Solamente tenemos que seguir derecho hasta encontrar un río y después seguimos en río y encontramos la casa.-

- ¡Wow! Que plan tan complejo.- Dijo Mikey asombrado.

- Lo se.- Respondió Rafa.

- Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa, ya esta obscureciendo y si este bosque esta tan obscuro de día, no quiero conocerlo de noche.-

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque. Ya esta anocheciendo. Se alcanza a ver que el sol ya se está metiendo. Hojala y no falte mucho para llegar a esa casa. Entre menos tiempo que tengamos que pasar en este bosque, mejor.

- Oigan, algo huele mal- Dijo Mikey.

- Mikey, ¡eres tu!-

- ¡No! !Esto huele peor que yo¡ ¡Huele como a podrido!-

- De hecho, ¡si es cierto! ¡Apesta!- Les dije.

- Bien, entonces es el olor de la camioneta, que también fuiste tu Mikey.-

- ¡Que no soy yo!-

- ... Es cierto, no es tu olor y si huele como a podrido- Dijo Rafa.

- ¿Qué huele tan mal?- Les dije.

-... Perdón... Ese si fui yo...-

- ¡Mikey! ¡Que asco!-

Gracias a los olores de Mikey y lo que sea que este apestando el bosque, no me di cuenta de que pise unas hojas que hicieron que me resbalara por toda una bajada empinada que había ahí.

Rápidamente, mis hermanos bajaron para ayudarme, pero cuando abrí los ojos después de esa caída tan empinada, lo primero que vi fue el cadáver de una señora justo en frente de mi. Me asuste, grite y me levanté del suelo rápidamente.

- ¡Leo! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

Preguntó Mikey.

No contesté nada. Estoy en shock.

Mis hermanos terminaron de bajar y se acercaron a mi. Todos se quedaron en shock al ver el cuerpo muerto de la señora en frente de mi.

-...C-creo que ya encontramos lo que se estaba pudriendo...- Dijo Mikey.

-¿Q-que hace en medio del bosque?- Dijo Rafa.

- N-ni idea...-

- Tenemos que llegar a esa casa rápido, no quiero terminar igual que ella.- Dijo Rafa.

- Si, hay que alejarnos lo más que podamos de aquí.-

Mikey salió corriendo y nosotros lo seguimos. Fue como de esas veces que sientes que el primero en salir de ahí es es que salva su vida.

Una vez que habíamos subido de nuevo, que por cierto, nos costó mucho trabajo, seguimos caminando por el bosque esperando a que no faltara mucho para llegar.

El sol se metió y el bosque se obscureció más de lo que pensamos. Ya es difícil ver por donde caminas, en donde pisas, o ver que hay en frente de ti.

Íbamos caminando en silencio hasta que...

- ¡Mikey! ¡No hagas eso!- Rafa, que va caminando en frente de Mikey, volteo a ver a Mikey enojado y amenazando con golpearlo.

- ¿Qué hice?-

- ¡Sabes lo que hiciste!-

-... ¿Qué?...-

- ¡Jalaste mi bandana!-

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no hice eso!-

- ¡¿Crees que soy tonto?!-

- Rafa, Mikey no hizo eso. Yo voy caminando junto a el y no lo vi hacer nada.-

- ¡Pues entonces estas ciego!-

- ...Bien, Mikey camina adelante de Rafa.-

Rafa y Mikey cambiaron de lugar.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Rafa! ¡Ya te dije que yo no hice nada!-

- ¡¿De qué hablas enano?!-

- ¡Me jalaste la bandana!-

-¡Claro que no!-

- ¡Cállense los dos! ¡Yo caminaré adelante!-

Me pase adelante y los deje a los 2 atrás.

Sentí que jalaron mi bandana.

- ¿¡Quien fue!?-

- ¿¡Ahora tu también Leo!?- Dijo Rafa.

-¡Dejen de jalar bandanas!-

- ¡No hicimos nada Leo!- Dijo Mikey.

Se escucha una risa como de niños.

-... ¿Escuchan?...- Les dije.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que tenemos que escuchar?!-

- Cállate Rafa. ¿Tu escuchas Mikey?-

-... No...-

- Leo, las drogas destruyen.-

- ¡Es en serio Rafa! Cállate y escucha.-

Las risas se escuchan más fuertes.

- ¿Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto Rafa.

Sentí un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Ouch!-

Me di cuenta que detrás de un árbol, hay un niño pequeño, de no más de 5 años, con los ojos negros y sonriéndome de una forma que me dio escalofríos.

Salí corriendo y Rafa y Mikey me siguieron.

Los 3 tropezamos en otra bajada, pero esta vez, caímos en un río.

El agua esta helada. Hizo que me levantara rápidamente junto con mis hermanos.

- ¡Llegamos al río!- Grito Mikey emocionado.

- ¡Por fin llegamos!- Grito Rafa.

El río es mucho más pequeño de lo que pensé. Cruzarlo no nos va a costar nada de trabajo.

- Logramos llegar al río. Ahora, hay que cruzarlo y encontrar a la casa-

-¿Qué tan separada esta la casa del río?-

Saque mi T-Phone. Me sorprendí de que apenas son las 8:00 de la noche y ya se metió el sol y no se alcanza a ver nada.

Mire en mapa en mi T-Phone. La casa esta justamente junto al río.

- Según el mapa, la casa esta junto al río, así que sólo hay que seguirlo.-

Cruzamos el río y empezamos a seguirlo.

Caminamos por unos minutos y…

- ¡Chicos! ¡Creo que la encontramos!-

**Espero que les haya gustado! Porfín salvaran a Donnie… o no? **

**Dejen review porfa!**

**Bye!**


	16. ¡Hermanos!

**Hola! Ya terminé el capítulo! **

**Yupi! Ya casi llegamos a los 50 reviews! :3 Gracias!**

**Jeje, no pensé que fuera tan buena escribiendo cosas de miedo! :D **

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 16**

**"¡Hermanos!"**

_Donnie_

Estoy cansado y frustrado. No tengo ni la menor idea de como voy a salir de aquí y tampoco tengo idea de que esta pasando en esta casa. Me duelen mucho mi brazo, mi pierna y la herida que tengo en la cabeza. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar una salida a esta maldita mansión y lo único que encuentro son muñecas por toda la casa... ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Sigo caminando y tratando de encontrar una salida, aunque ya estoy por darme por vencido.

Acabo de llegar a lo que parece que fue la sala. Esta todo desordenado y sucio. Seguí caminando y encontré lo que parece que fue... ¡La cocina! ¡No creo que haya nada de comer, pero al menos puedo intentar ver que encuentro!

Entre a la cocina y empece a buscar comida. Al final, lo único que encontré fueron unos cuantos dulces rancios. No fue mucho y sigo con hambre, pero por lo menos comí algo.

Llegue de nuevo a las escaleras. ¡Sólo estoy dando vueltas por esta casa y no encuentro nada!

Escuche la fuerte campanada de todos los relojes en la casa otra vez. Mire el reloj. Son 8:50.

Ya estoy esperando otro grito para seguirlo y lo más seguro es que, como las otras veces, lo único que encuentre sea una muñeca... Nada... No se escucha nada... Mire a todos lados y no encontré nada. Mire hacia las escaleras y... ¡Ahí esta ella! Sentada en un escalón con sus ojos negros viéndome y sonriendo.

Grite y me quede paralizado.

- No tengas miedo... No voy a lastimarte aún.-

- ¿¡Quien eres!?-

- Me llamo Lily. ¿Y tu?-

- ...Donatello... ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?-

- Solamente te invite a jugar.-

- ¿¡Jugar!? ¿¡Qué hay con los gritos!?-

- ¿Los gritos?-

- ¡Si! Los gritos que aparecen cada que suena la campanada de los relojes...-

- Ah, esos gritos. Sólo son las almas de mis hermanos.-

- ...¿Tus hermanos?-

- Si. Hablando de hermanos... ¿Y los tuyos? ¿No los has visto? Les mande una invitación con mi muñeca favorita.-

- ¿A mis hermanos?-

- Si-

Mire hacia arriba y note una cuerda con un dogal de verdugo o nudo de horca que estaba colgada.

- ... No... No los he visto... Y entonces, ¿A qué vamos a jugar... Cuando lleguen?-

Lily se rió un poco.

- Es una sorpresa...-

Y con eso desapareció.

Me quede pensando. ¿Jugar? ¿Invito a mis hermanos? ¿Las almas de sus hermanos?

Una voz rompió mis pensamientos... Esa voz se me hace conocida...

- ¡No! ¡No quiero entrar a esa casa! ¡Yo los espero aquí afueraaa!-

Seguí la voz.

- ¡No seas cobarde! ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!-

Cada vez escuchaba más claro lo que decían...

- ¡Por favor no me obliguen a entrar! ¡Les prometo que no volveré a vomitar en la camioneta, pero no me hagan entrar a ese lugar!-

Llegue a el lugar donde se escucha la voz. ¡Es justo detrás de la puerta! ¡Encontré la puerta! Y creo que también encontré a...

Abrí la puerta y...

- ¡No quiero entraaar!... ¿¡Donnie!?-

- ¡Chicos!-

¡Si son ellos! Corrí a abrazarlos con todas mi fuerzas a pesar de mi brazo roto y mi pierna lastimada.

- ¡Donnie! ¡Estas bien!- Grito Leo.

- ¡Claro! ¡Les prometí que lo estaría!-

- ¡Te extrañamos chico nerd!- Grito Rafa abrazándome. Cuando lo hizo, sentí el efecto de su abrazo en mi brazo roto.

- ¡Ouch!-

- ¡Perdón Donnie! ¿Qué te paso?-

Notaron los listones que traía en el brazo y el que vendaba mi pierna. También notaron la herida en mi cabeza.

- No se preocupen. No es nada.-

- ¿Cómo te paso eso?- Preguntó Mikey.

- ...No lo se. Cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto encerrado y ya tenía estas heridas... Llevaba desde que llegue tratando de encontrar la salida a esa casa. No saben todo lo que pasa ahí adentro...-

- Tu no tienes idea de lo que pasa en este bosque...- Dijo Rafa.

-... Lo que importa es que ya estas a salvo.- Dijo Leo.

- ¡Y con nosotros!- Dijo Mikey volviéndome a abrazar y otra vez, lastimando mi brazo y mi pierna.

- ¡Ouch!-

- ¡Perdón!-

- No importa.-

- Ven, hay que salir de este bosque. En el Tortu-móvil tenemos comida y algo de medicina para curar tus heridas.- Dijo Leo ayudándome a caminar.

-¿¡Tienen comida!?-

- Si, la que vómito Mikey.- Dijo Rafa haciendo que me desilusionara.

- ¡Jajaja! Es broma. Tenemos pizza.-

Me reí un poco.

- Bueno, hay que irnos ya. El Tortu-móvil está muy lejos y todavía falta que ALGUIEN lo limpie.- Dijo Rafa volteando a ver a Mikey con cara de "Hablo de ti".

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta me di cuenta que el Tortu-móvil esta justamente junto al río junto a la casa.

- Jaja, ¿eso es muy lejos?- Les dije.

-... El Tortu-móvil estaba junto a la carretera...- Dijo Leo.

Rafa se acercó en silencio para ver si alguien estaba adentro de la camioneta y entro en pocision de combate.

-... No hay nadie.- Dijo Rafa- ¡Apesta!-

Rafa salió del Tortu-móvil tapandose la nariz.

- ...Bueno, veamos el lado bueno. Ya no tenemos que caminar tanto. Hay que sacar la pizza y el botiquín, y Mikey, por favor limpia en Tortu-móvil. ¡Hasta acá huele!-

- Pero...-

- ¡QUE LO LIMPIES ENANO!-

- ...Ya voy...-

Mikey entro al Tortu-móvil y sacó un trapo... No se de donde lo sacó, pero lo sacó.

-¡Mikey! ¿Ya que estas ahí nos pasas lo que quedó de pizza y el botiquín?-

Después de unos segundos, Mikey salió del Tortu-móvil con una caja de pizza y el botiquín.

- ¡Aire fresco! ... ¿En serio tengo que limpiarlo yo solo?-

- ¡Mikey! ¡Entra ahí y sigue limpiando!-Grito Rafa.

Leo y yo fuimos a sentarnos en un tronco tirado que encontramos y, mientras yo comía, Leo me ayudó a vendarme la pierna y el brazo.

- Creo que la herida en tu cabeza tendrá que esperar a que lleguemos.-

- No importa.-

Me siento mucho mejor. Comí pizza y ya no me duelen tanto el brazo y la pierna.

Estuvimos un rato ahí mientras Mikey terminaba de limpiar la camioneta. Fue algo estresante estar escuchando sus quejas por más o menos una hora, pero porfín términó.

Mikey salió del Tortu-móvil.

- Listo. ¡Porfín termine!-

- Bien, entonces, ¿Nos vamos de este horrible lugar?- Dijo Leo.

Todos subimos al Tortu-móvil, pero cuando Leo intento arrancar la camioneta, no pudo.

Bajamos de la camioneta y la revise.

- Parace que de poncharon las llantas. Hay que encontrar algo para llenarlas de aire de nuevo y algo para parcharlas.- Les dije.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo, sí vamos a tener que entrar a esa casa.- Dijo Leo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tenemos que entrar esa casa!?- Dijo Mikey asustado. Después vi su cara de "¡Tengo una idea!" - ... Oigan creo que me faltó limpiar una parte de la camioneta... Justamente en el asiento de Rafa... así que mejor entren ustedes y yo me quedo aquí para que el Tortu-móvil quede rechinando de limpio cuando regresen...-

- ¡Ven acá!- Dijo Rafa jalandolo de su bandana.

Entramos a la casa. La puetra se cerró de golpe y nos hizo saltar del susto.

- Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo...- Mikey ya estaba rezando.

- ¡No rezes! ¡Ya te dije que no nos va a pasar nada!- Dijo Rafa, que sigue sujetando su bandana.

- Donnie, tu que ya estuviste aquí, ¿no sabes donde podemos encontrar lo que necesitamos?- Preguntó Leo.

Pensé en el sótano. Tuve un escalofrío cuando recordé lo que había visto ahí abajo: Todo el sótano lleno de sangre y una muñeca de porcelana con un martillo.

- ... N-no. Mejor busquemos en toda la casa.-

Cuando di un paso al frente, el piso de madera se rompió y caí.

Escuche las voces de mis hermanos gritando mi nombre.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba en el sótano. Justo como lo recordaba. Me levanté para buscar las escaleras y salir de ahí rápido. Sigo escuchando las voces de mis hermanos. Escucho que Leo dijo que encontró las escaleras del sótano y venían en camino. Esta muy obscuro y no puedo ver nada más que... Lily.

- Hola Donatello. Veo que llegaron tus hermanos, así que podemos empezar a jugar. El juego se trata de salir de este bosque. Tienen 24 horas para salir de aquí. ¿Recuerdas la hora exacta en la que los relojes de la casa sonaron? ¿Recuerdas que cada que sonaban, se escuchaban unos gritos? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que son las almas de mis hermanos? Bueno, yo tenía 3 hermanos. Mi papa nos mató. La hora en la que suenan los relojes, fue la hora exacta en la que mató a cada uno de nosotros. Peter, mi hermanito de 4 años, murió a las 7:20 pm aquí en el sótano. Mi papá lo mato solamente con un martillo. James, mi hermano de 16 años, murió a la 1:30 am. Mi papá lo quemó. Richard, de 9 años, murió a las 2:30 pm. Mi papá lo ahogó. Y yo, morí a los 13 años, a las 8:50 pm. Mi papá me ahorcó. Tus hermanos representan a cada uno de nosotros según su edad. Miguel Ángel representa a Peter, tu representas a Richard, Rafael me representa a mi y Leonardo representa a James. Como dije, tienen 24 horas para salir de aquí, cuando se les acabe el tiempo, cada que suene la campanada de la hora de quien representan, su destino será el de el que representan.-

Escuche a mis hermanos tratando de abrir la puerta de el sótano.

- Suerte. El tiempo corre Donatello- Con eso Lily desapareció.

No puedo creer lo que me dijo. Si no salimos de aquí en 24 horas, nos empezará a matar.

La puerta se abrió.

- ¿Estas bien Donnie?- Pregunto Rafa.

- Te ves asustado.- Dijo Mikey.

-... Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

**Esta historia está muy enferma! xD**

**Espero que les esté gustando! **

**Dejen review! **

**Bye!**


End file.
